My Boyish Gangster Roommate
by Dinochurr
Summary: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them? Read and Find out! My First Fanfiction in Fairy Tail :D
1. Trip To Tokyo

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Stay-Chii/Dinochurr:: Heya Madlang People~ Dinochur/Stay-Chii is back with a new storeh~! WIIIIEEEEEE~~~OH! THIS IS MY FIRST FT STORY, EVERYBODY SAY "PARTEH PARTEH"! X"DD So yeah, Here's the new storeh, hope you Enjoy this, If you don't I'm going to throw my tomatoes on you! 'Cuz my apples are precious than a treasure~ :U So yah. ENJOY~~**

**Wendy:: Apple-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail, It's belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Stay-Chii/Dinochurr:: *****Yells from nowhere* ****HELL YEH!**

**Charle:: Please Enjoy~**

**Happy:: AYE SIR!**

**ALL (*Except the author*):: *BOWS***

**Stay-chii:: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII-**

* * *

**|| Chapter I - Trip to Tokyo ||**

**Normal POV**

Natsu Dragneel went to the counter and flashed a billion dollar smile and a seductive face to the girl at the desk.

"Hi Miss, I need to buy a plane ticket to Tokyo immediately. 1st class type please" He smiled.

The girl blushed in 50 shades of red from the beautiful sight as she resumed typing furiously on her computer.

"I'm very sorry Sir. This afternoon flight from Singapore to Tokyo is at 2:35pm. And also, there's no 1st class class tickets left." She bowed slightly.

'I knew it would happen' Natsu sighed "Then how many economic seats left?"

"Two." She answered

"I'm going take that one" Natsu said, placing a thick stack of notes in the counter.

'Sigh, I hope economic class is not horrible as what Stripper said.' With that thought, Natsu grab his ticket and went off.

_Clink!_

_A one __dollar coin landed on the floor_

Seconds after her left, a girl dressed in rags came running to the counter

"Miss, Miss!" She panted, "how many are there left to Tokyo this afternoon?" she said anxiously

The girl typed as she checked

"One. Last ticket for the economic class flight"she answered

"I'll get that!" Lucy said and emptied her wallet in the counter. Out fell crumpled notes and lots lots of coins!

"Uhm, Are you going to pay using coins, Miss?" She asked, terrified about counting those dollar coins.

"Errm.., Well, Yeah.." She said gruffly, trying to hide her embarrassment. Well it's not her fault that she was born to be poor.

"Miss, You're lacking by a dollar," The girl informed, after counting those coins.

"Damn it.." Rin breathed. She looked down in desperation as she saw a glittering object on the floor.

It's a _One dollar coin._

'Yes! It's my day!' she smiled as she pick the coin up.

"Here!" she handed it to the girl in the counter as she gets her ticket

'For that person who dropped the coin, I owe you one'

* * *

Natsu stared to his seat astonished.

Oh Mother of all Dragons, who would fit in such a small sit? 'Yeh right, I'm on economic class..' he thought and sighed.

"Excuse me sir, the plane is about to take off sooner or later, can you please sit down?" the flight stewardess said nicely.

"Ahh, Right" Natsu replied in a dumb but annoyed way. "Oh Mavis, Let me go to Tokyo, Safe and Sound" he mumbled.

* * *

Lucy came rushing through the rows of seats, finding her place. "37A, 37A where are you?" She repeated again and again as she turn her head in every seat.

"35A, 36-, AHA!" She smiled as she rush over there. She saw a pink haired guy sitting on the corridor seat next to hers. 'Pink? is that a natural or dyed? Maybe he's a Gay.'

She ignored the guy as she pulled the top of compartment to put her luggage. A guy from the other seat wanted to help her putting her luggage. But she easily lifted her huge luggage and stuff in.

"Ah~ Thanks for the offer sir!" She grinned and bowed to the guy.

* * *

Natsu heard the compartment opening as he opened his eyes wide open

'Shit, I should have brought 2 tickets' He hissed as he thought.

His green onyx eyes fell on the untidy blondie girl in front of him. She dressed untidyly in baggy pants and black shirt, with her hair tied in a ponytail.

He saw a guy next to her to help her about the luggage, but HELL NO! BLONDIE LIFTED HER HUGE WHALE-SIZED LUGGAGE (Dino:: LOL, Natsu is just kidding xD) Without struggling or asking for some help.

Oh Mavis, Erza V.2.0 is here.

He heard the girl thank the guy as he closed his eyes pretending that he's asleep. It's better to look like asleep than to be look horrified and scared. HAHA!

* * *

Lucy eyed the Pink dude who seemed asleep

Believe me. SEEMED.

She already notice that he's awake a while ago, peeking at her while putting her luggage on.

'Heh, Does Pinkie doesn't know I sit near the window?' She thought, "Umm Sir" she called as she nudge him gently.

**_No Response _**

"HOY MISTER!" she raises her voice a little bit higher as nudge him roughly. Natsu opened his eyes slowly trying to look like he really sleeps

"Are you awake?" Lucy asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"What can I help you?" Natsu said to her, "I'm sitting there," Lucy points the seat next to him, "Can you move your butt there and let me in there?" she said rudely.

He move to make space for Lucy, well, it's only 2 or 3 inch. Lucy glared to him as she lifted one leg and crossed over to his lap, Natsu gasped at her boldness and weirdness as the blonde successfully into her seat, "Heh." Lucy smirked as she saw his expression

* * *

**Dinochurr:: BWAHAHAHAH! Lucy is sure bossy in this chappy, not to mention, strong xD who would think a girl can carry those _Whale__ Sized_** **luggage, LOL X""DDD **

**To Be Continued~**

**Write something in that thing. It will make the Next chapter Update Faster than Flash.**

**V**


	2. Weird Gangster Girl

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Stay-Chii/Dinochurr:: Heya Madlang People~ I'm BAACCCCKKK~~! HIHIHI! OFC With a new chapter ;) I'm very glad that you guys reviewed, followed and add it to your favorites! Muwah Muwah! I LOVE YOU GUYS! But anyway, are you a Vocaloid fan? a Shipper of RinxLen? Read my another fanfic entitled 'Undercover agent who Falls in love on a Popular Playboy Singer' heheh~ Thankies~ :) So! I need to reply to those awesome reviewer, heheh~**

**luvdwagon24 :: LOL maybe I should xD but maybe in later chappy ;)) WHAHAHAHAH! Hihi~ Sorry for keeping you waiting *^* Here it is!**

**AngelTheSwordMage :: Hehehe, I told you ;) XD**

**7RandomGal7:: Nope I'm not, but my mother went there before, so I decided to make it Singapore :)**

**NatsuLucy4ever :: Okay, Here it is~ ENJOY :D**

** .sorrow :: AYE SIRR! THANK YOU! XD**

**MythandFairyTailLover13 :: Yah Imma Pure and Proud Pinoy XD Lewl! XD THANK YOU! **

**darkstar2010:: Hahah, Here it is, I uploaded it since I'm not so busy today so, yeh.**

**Gray:: Dinochurr doesn't own Fairy Tail, It's belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Stay-Chii/Dinochurr::*****Fangirls* UWAAAAAAHHH! GRAY! HUBBY-KUN, I LOVE YOU!**

**Juvia:: Author-sama... LOVE RIVAL *glares***

**Happy:: Enjoy~**

**Stay-chii:: GUNNA RUN *Troll Face***

* * *

**Previously**** on My Boyish Gangster Roommate**

_"HOY MISTER!" she raises her voice a little bit higher as nudge him roughly. Natsu opened his eyes slowly trying to look like he really sleeps_

_"Are you awake?" Lucy asked sarcastically, crossing her arms._

_"What can I help you?" Natsu said to her, "I'm sitting there," Lucy points the seat next to him, "Can you move your butt there and let me in there?" she said rudely._

_He move to make space for Lucy, well, it's only 2 or 3 inch. Lucy glared to him as she lifted one leg and crossed over to his lap, Natsu gasped at her boldness and weirdness as the blonde successfully into her seat, "Heh." Lucy smirked as she saw his expression._

**|| Chapter II - Weird Gangster Girl ||**

**Normal POV**

"Miss, Are you out of your mind?!" Natsu whisper-shouted her, "What if you accidentally touch _it_?!" glaring to the blonde who's now relaxing.

"Excuse me? I'm not a pervert like you so don't think in that way." She said closing her big brown eyes "And if that happened, It's your fault for not getting your lazy ass move. I'm not a type of girl that will molest a _gay_" she hissed

"Whatever." Natsu glared as he rolled his eyes. He suddenly realize what she have said in the last part, "Say _What_?" Natsu his eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"Nevermind." she rolled her eyes. "Uwwwaaahhh~ This seat is more better than budget airlines" she exclaimed softly.

'WTF?! This seat is the worst! If Old Geezer allows me to use my private airplane, I would rather use it that this! Weirdo' Natsu stared at her in a weird way.

Lucy stared to the window as the plane takes off. 'Uwwaaah~ Goodbye Singapore, I'm gonna miss you!' Lucy thought, as she smiled to herself. She let out a sigh and rested her head against the window. Natsu simply stared in curiosity.

'Tch, Such Weiro girl. Does she think she's an emo or something?'

As time pass, A stewardess started serving food

"Excuse me Maam, Sir, What do you want to have? ox bone soup or beef steak?" The stewardess asked politely to the both of them.

"BEEF STEAK!" Both Lucy and Natsu yelled, "Hey, Stop coping me!" they said it again in unison, "Will you Shut up?!" and again. The Stewardess sweatdrop on them as she serve the beef steaks on them.

Both of them drools as their eyes turns into red when they saw the beef steaks.

'Uwwwaaahh~ It's been a long time eating some meat~ I've been wasting my life by eating veggies.' Lucy thought,

'HAH! Even Economic Class can have the foods that I like, Well I guess Economic Class is not that bad.' Natsu thought

They both stared to each other, as if there's a racing competition gonna happen.

But before that, Lucy stared to Natsu's disgusting behavior (For her). 'WTF, I was thinking if this Pinky Gay is sort of Rich-Gay like, but WTF happens to his behavior?!' Lucy's right eyebrow twitch.

Natsu happily ate his steak, but after a few seconds.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"WTF IS THIS THING?!" He annoyingly said in a not-so-loud way, Lucy's face become -_- after Natsu's mood swing.

"First you ate the steak like you're a sort of a Cave man who haven't eat for million years, and now you act like you're a spoiled kid who don't like his mother's cook? WTF are you?" Lucy told him when he whines about his food.

"Whatever." Natsu simply said disgust by his own food. Lucy rolled her eyes as she ate her steak. Lucy's eyes shines brightly as she took her first bite, "Uwaaahhh~ This is sooo YUMMIE~!" She said as she eats her steak.

'What the?! Does she have a taste or something? The steak was burned, Like OVER BURNED! and It also taste weird, and she said it sort of YUMMIE?! WTF?!' Natsu thought "Oh Mavis, This girl is the MOST weirdest girl I've ever met! I'm very Unlucky today." Natsu stared to the blonde girl eating happily, but wait, She eats more formal than him!

Lucy notice him stare, as she said "What are you looking at?" talking while munching her food.

"What a Weirdo Gangster Girl" Natsu muttered as he put his earphone.

* * *

**Dinochurr:: LOL Natsu as Rich boy, but has a disgusting behavior and a kiddie behavoir~ Lucy as poor girl but more formal and neat (except the clothing thing) than Natsu. LOL LET'S SEE WHERE THEIR LOVE STORY GOES ;))**

**To Be Continued~**

**Write something in that thing. It will make the Next chapter Update Faster than the Wind.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. I CHOOSE FOOD!

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Stay-Chii/Dinochurr:: Hi Guys~ Dinochur is BACKK~~ Yeah New CHAPTER Is UP! So how's your weekend? Maan, since I'm so bored, I Updated Chappy 3, Though some of you haven't reviewed :(( But atleast I still get a review by some of you :D THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUUUUUUCCCCCHHH! XD**

**7RandomGal7:: **Hehehe, Thanks :DD

**NaLuniverse:: **Troolll~ Nyahahaha~ I saw a pic of Lucy wherein she's a boyish like, so I put it in the story to have a twist, Im tired having a girly Lucy you know, It's like almost all of the story here was a girly Lucy, so why won't we give a Boyish Lucy a shot? She looks awesome! xD Meheheheheh ~ XD

**luvdwagon24:: **Nyi! THANK YOUUU! Here is it ;)) ENJOYY~

**MythandFairyTailLover13::** KAMUSTA KABABAYAN! XD Okay lang, Nahuli na si Napoles! XDD MARAMING SALAMAT :D

**Gray:: Dinochurr doesn't own Fairy Tail, It's belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Stay-Chii/Dinochurr::*****Fangirls* UWAAAAAAHHH! GRAY! HUBBY-KUN, I LOVE YOU!**

**Juvia:: Author-sama... LOVE RIVAL *glares***

**Happy:: Enjoy~**

**Stay-chii:: GUNNA RUN *Troll Face***

* * *

**Previously**** on My Boyish Gangster Roommate**

_"First you ate the steak like you're a sort of a Cave man who haven't eat for million years, and now you act like you're a spoiled kid who don't like his mother's cook? WTF are you?" Lucy told him when he whines about his food._

_"Whatever." Natsu simply said disgust by his own food. Lucy rolled her eyes as she ate her steak. Lucy's eyes shines brightly as she took her first bite, "Uwaaahhh~ This is sooo YUMMIE~!" She said as she eats her steak._

_'What the?! Does she have a taste or something? The steak was burned, Like OVER BURNED! and It also taste weird, and she said it sort of YUMMIE?! WTF?!' Natsu thought "Oh Mavis, This girl is the MOST weirdest girl I've ever met! I'm very Unlucky today." Natsu stared to the blonde girl eating happily, but wait, She eats more formal than him!_

_Lucy notice him stare, as she said "What are you looking at?" talking while munching her food._

_"What a Weirdo Gangster Girl" Natsu muttered as he put his earphone._

**|| Chapter III - I CHOOSE FOOD! ||**

**Normal POV**

"Man, I'm thirsty.." Lucy whines, She notice the stewardess once again, she calls it "Heya Miss!" The stewardess turn her attention to Lucy.

"Ah, can I have orange juice?" Lucy asked, "Ah yes maam," The stewardess gave the orange juice to the blonde.

She smiled brightly as she took the cup of orange juice, Natsu gagged his hands and accidentally smack to Lucy, causing the orange juice drop to his shirt as well as to his pants.

"GAAAHH," Natsu scream.

* * *

After the accident, Lucy sighed tiredly as she continued using a newspaper to fan Natsu's shirt as well as his pants. "Hey Blondie, Faster!" He demanded, "It might cease for having the next generation" He said in annoyed way.

"Like I care about your next generation, hmph!" Lucy hmph-ed as she glared to the guy, "And, It's your _fault! _You're the one who knock into me, causing my juice to fall! Why should I do this anyway?!" She half shouted on him.

"Simply, It's your Juice so you should do it." Natsu said sarcastically. Lucy stopped fanning him and she throw the newspaper on his face. "I'm not your maid, so, FAN YOURSELF!" she growled.

"Ah-!" Natsu tries to scream to the blonde, but, it turn it's gaze to the window and sleep.

'This Weirdo is getting on my nerves..' Natsu hissed.

A blue haired boy from the seat behind stood up with his mother to go to the washroom, He noticed Natsu's doing.

"Uhmm, Mister, What are you doing? Why are you fanning yourself?" The boy asked innocently

"Errr, You See.." Natsu tried to explain, but no word came to his mouth, the blue haired boy leaned to his ear to whisper something, "You Peed to your pants don't you?" the boy whispered.

Natsu's eye widen for the thought of the boy, 'NONONONONONONO! SAY SOMETHING!' Natsu yelled to himself and tries to explain to the blue haired boy.

"I won't tell anyone don't worry!" the boy wink and smiled, "See ya Later Mister!"

Natsu facepalm.

* * *

After 2 hours, Natsu was getting hungrier and hungrier. 'WHAT THE...I don't want to eat! The foods were disgusting! Now I'm thinking eating the burned beef steak!' Natsu thought, trying hard to prevent his stomach to growl.

Lucy, who just recently woke up from her nap, glance at him, shooting weird stares to the pink haired guy.

"Hello again Maam, Sir these are packet of peanuts for each of you." the stewardess smiled and bowed.

Lucy took both of those peanuts, "I know you don't want to eat, so let me have these." She said as she tore it open. Her eyes shined as she begun snacking on the peanut snack. She throw the peanut and tries to catch it using her mouth.

Natsu stared, terrified to her.

'God.. 2 hours ago, she ate so formal, but now.. Mavis, WTF happen?' Natsu mentally thought in disgust.

Lucy munch though half of the packet of peanuts when she stopped.

'I don't have enough money for now. I should save it later.' Lucy kept the rest of the peanuts carefully to her pouch. She notice Natsu staring at her while she put those peanuts in her pouch.

"What are you staring at, Pinkie?" She glared at him, the most fiercest face ever(Of course Like Erza). He gulped, afraid that the blonde might punch or kick him, since he's too weak. And, She's still a _Girl._

Lucy begun reading the magazines. She peered at the branded clothes that the models were wearing, Until she noticed a striped yellow dress, a perfect dress to use of this summer.

'I don't like dresses, but...It's sort of...Cute...' she thought to herself.

After a few minutes..

Natsu's stomach grumbled, causing Lucy to laugh on him, "NYAHAHAA! I KNEW IT YOU'RE HUNGRY! HAH! SERVES TO YOU RIGHT SINCE YOU DON'T EAT YOUR FOOD!" Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"Shut Up." He simply stated not trying to look embarrassed.

'Okay, Think of something... something that you'll gonna forget the word food. Like your sister Wendy , Happy, Mom, Dad, The Great Teacher ever Gildarts, Stripper, Metal Face, Mr. Flirty Idiot, Tattoo Boy,' He thought 'Blah-Blah-Blah, Fire Chicken, Food, NONONONO! NOT THE FOOD NOR THE FIRE CHICKEN!' he mental slap himself.

He Gulp-ed, 'Pride or Food... Pride or Food? I CHOOSE FOOD!' He thought determinedly, "Hey Blondie, Ca-Can you Gi-Give my Packet of peanuts?" He said calmly.

"No." She said.

"WHHHHAAAAATTT?!" He shouted.

"I said no." she repeated

"BUT-" He but in

"Say 'Please' First" she demanded.

'SH*T... MAVIS WHY?!' He thought, "Please?" He said, He notice the girl smirk, "HEHE, SORRY PINKIE, BUT NO." she stuck her tongue out., "Now Shut up or I'll punch the little you."

Natsu stared to her dumbfounded, scared and accepting his defeat. "Aww, This Day Sucks" He mumbled.

* * *

**Dinochurr:: BWAHAHAHAHAH! THE LITTLE BOY THINKS NATSU PEED IN HIS PANTS, TROLOLOLOLOL! FUFUFU~ Lucy is a BIG MEANIE XD Nyahahahahah! Natsu can't help himself to eat x""DD Who Knows Lucy is a little Perv. CX hihihihi :)**

**I Hope You Guys Enjoy this Chapter.**

**5 Reviews- Update New Chapter**

**1 Reviews- Wait until Next Month **

**:))**

**To Be Continued~**

**I only live on reviews, follows and favorites. RAWR! THANK YOU :D**

**Write something in that thing. It will make the Next chapter Update Faster than the Wind.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Natsu's Bracelet & Gajeel's Advice

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Dinochurr:: Heya! Dinochurr is back :)) How are you guys? I'm GOOD if you're good xD Hehehe~ OH I WAS SOOOO SHOCK TO THE REVIEWS X''DD Like on chapter 1 &2, the reviews was on 5 or 6 or whatever, but in chapter 3 TROLL! 20 reviews! X"DD THANK YOU SO MUCH! As a reward for reviewing Chappy 4 is up! so ready to read it? HAHAH GO AHEAD! XD For those awesome peeps who reviewed I would like to say, THAAANK YOUU! ARIGATOUU! MARAMING SALAMAT! to all of you! ^_^**

**Lucy:: Dinochurr doesn't own Fairy Tail. It's was owned by HIRO MASHIMA**

**Happy:: Am going to appear as a normal cat, Dino-sama?**

**Dino:: TEE HEE! DUNNO~**

**Natsu:: Enjoy.**

* * *

**Previously on My Boyish Gangster Roommate.**

_He Gulp-ed, 'Pride or Food... Pride or Food? I CHOOSE FOOD!' He thought determinedly, "Hey Blondie, Ca-Can you Gi-Give my Packet of peanuts?" He said calmly._

_"No." She said._

_"WHHHHAAAAATTT?!" He shouted._

_"I said no." she repeated_

_"BUT-" He but in_

_"Say 'Please' First" she demanded._

_'SH*T... MAVIS WHY?!' He thought, "Please?" He said, He notice the girl smirk, "HEHE, SORRY PINKIE, BUT NO." she stuck her tongue out., "Now Shut up or I'll punch the little you."_

_Natsu stared to her dumbfounded, scared and accepting his defeat. "Aww, This Day Sucks" He mumbled._

* * *

**|| IV - Natsu's Bracelet & Gajeel's Advice || **

After another torturous hours, the plane finally landed, with a satisfied Lucy and a _very _hungry Natsu.

Once the plane landed, Natsu wants to ran out immediately.

"Sir," The stewardess came, "You can't leave first, We have to wait for the first class passengers to move out of the plane." The stewardess calmly said.

"What?!" Natsu yelped, "This is so unfair!" He said as his stomach growled again making the flight stewardess look at him in curiosity, which making him look embarrass.

He silently went back to his seat as he fiddled his bracelet that he's wearing, his habit when he's bored or waiting for something.

* * *

When the first class passengers finally went out, the economic class passengers finally could move off, Natsu rushed immediately, clutching his empty stomach to search for a decent restaurant in Tokyo.

Lucy took her luggage down to prepare to leave the plane as well, when something shining on the floor, which caught her attention. It's a _bracelet._

"A Bracelet, neh?" she asked herself, "Wait.. This looks familiar..." she take a look on the familiar thing in her hands, after a few seconds, she suddenly remembers.

"IT'S PINKIE'S BRACELET!" she gasped.

She scrutinized the bracelet. She notice the unique designs, 'Pinkie is surely a gay.' she turn it around, and felt that there's a carved words there.

_Natsu x Lisanna_

"Che! It's a couple brace- WHAT THE?! I THOUGHT HE'S A GAY! WHY THE HELL HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?" She gasp in shock, "Oh well, It might be important, I should return this to him."

She left her luggage at a corner and run around looking for the pink haired _guy._

"PINKIE!" She shouted, earning a few stares.

She ran out to the whole airport in search of the pink haired, but no avail. (Dino:: TROLL LUCY! YOU STILL HAVEN'T SEARCH TO SOME OF THE RESTAURANT. XDD)

"Pffft.. Stupid Pinkie, He's wasting my time, psh." She went back where her luggage is. But, It wasn't there anymore.

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY LUGGAGE?!" She screamed to no one.

All her clothes, daily necessities, etc, was there. Now she only have the stupid couple bracelet of the annoying Pink Haired Dude.

"GRRR! STUPID PINKIE! WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU'LL GONNA HAVE A NICE PUNCH IN YOUR PRETTY FACE!" She cursed and yelled in frustration.

* * *

On a Certain Restaurant, Natsu eats his food Un-Formally, causing to earn some irritated stare from the other customers.

There are 15 bowls of ramen, which he recently ate a while a go. When he's about to finished the half of his ramen, Natsu sneezed.

"Tch, someone is cursing me or something." he mumbled as he slurped the noodles.

He continued eating and slurping his ramen, polishing off the noodles in less than 3 minutes (Dino:: You know Natsu's eating style, just like that ._.)

"Ahh, That was a good meal. Unlike to those foods in the stupid cheap plane." he smiled as he rub his belly as if there's a bump on it.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hel-" before he finished, a sudden, voice yelled at him,

"OI FLAME HEAD!" Gajeel's voice boomed in his sensitive ears.

"WTF! WILL YOU STOP YELLING, EVERY TIME YOU CALL? DAMMIT." asked-yelled at him.

"Tee hee, Whatever." Gajeel answered him, "So Where are you?" he asked,

"I'm In Tokyo, eating ramen" Natsu reported.

"Pfftt, okay, whatever. Anyways, Igneel, stopped your credit cards and confiscated it" He said calmly like it's nothing to him (Dino:: Well It really doesn't matter to Gajeel, since it wasn't him.)

"NANI?!" Natsu shouted.

"He was annoyed by you by going to Singapore, just for following that white-haired Strauss." he said

"HOW CAN OLD MAN DO THAT?!" he screamed, "Thanks metal head for saying."

"Tch, Welcome" He said coldly "If I were you, stop being and idiot to that white-haired Strauss, your just being a idiot, though you're already and idiot."

"Well, She's important to me. I'm not being an Idiot, I'm trying to make our relationship survive," he said, "Why you're telling me that anyways? Oh and Since when you became a love adviser?"

"I'm your awesome Cousin. I'm just telling what you look like. Che, Love is just a waste of time" he said, "So, what happened to you in Singapore? Have you talked to her?" He asked

"Awesome Cousin? Bluuurrrgg!" He fake vomited, "No, She ignored me"

"See? You are not important to that Lissy, Lissy is it?, so stop being a stupid idiot to her." he advice.

"Her name is _Lisanna_ not Lissy Idiot. And again, She's Impor-" before he finished talking to him, he notice his bracelet was missing. "OH MAVIS.." he face-palmed.

"What happened to ya?" Gajeel asked

"THE BRACELET IS MISSING!" He screamed, "GOTTA GO METAL FACE! THANKS FOR THE ADVICE ANYWAY! THOUGH I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT"

"HOY! WAIIII-" Gajeel called, only to hear the beeping phone.

'Tch, Flame Brain's Brain is surely now an ash for being an idiot to that Short-Haired Strauss.' Gajeel thought, pitying his cousin.

* * *

**Dinochurr:: Okay~ Now They're in TOKYO! YAY! THE ADVENTURE STARTS NOW! HEHEHE :D tsk tsk tsk, Natsu has a girlfriend :(( BUT WHAT ABOUT OUR SEXY BOYISH GANGSTER?! T^T Poor Lucy D'': Heh! It's a NaLu so don't worry, ;)) NaLi are nothing compared to NaLu xD OHMAIGERRRDD! GAJEEL IS A LOVE ADVISER! LUL! XD He even call Lisanna as Lissy TROOOLLLL XD**

**SO HOW'S CHAPPY 4? DOES IT GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS! T^T**

**6 Reviews- Countinue**

**2 or 0 Review(s) - Wait Until 1 month. :PP**

**Write something to that box**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Loke

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Dinochurr::HIYA MADLANG PEEPS?! HOW ARE YA? GOOD? BAD? BORED? OR SOMETHING? GUESS WHAT? DINO IS BACK WITH A NEW CHAPPY~ YAY~ SAY PARTEH PARTEH! XD So~ I was very very VERY happy, because you guys reviewed! UWAAAAHHHH! I SO HAPPY YOU KNOW! Muwah Muwah~ As a reward, Here's chappy 5! ****:D SO HURRY UP AND READ AND ENJOY CHAPPY 5~ HIHIHIHI :D **

**Mirajane:: Dinochurr doesn't own Fairy Tail. It's was owned by HIRO MASHIMA. ^_^**

**Happy:: I WANT TO BE IN THIS STORY ; n ;**

**Dino:: Just Wait okaaaay~? Dun't worry you're gonna be in dis storeh ;)))**

**Laxus:: Psh. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Previously on My Boyish Gangster Roommate.**

_"THE BRACELET IS MISSING!" He screamed, "GOTTA GO METAL FACE! THANKS FOR THE ADVICE ANYWAY! THOUGH I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT"_

_"HOY! WAIIII-" Gajeel called, only to hear the beeping phone._

_'Tch, Flame Brain's Brain is surely now an ash for being an idiot to that Short-Haired Strauss.' Gajeel thought, pitying his cousin._

* * *

**|| V - Loke || **

Lucy slumped her shoulders and walked out of the airport dejectedly

'Errrmmm... Which way is Magnolia at?'

She walk casually around with her small pouch containing her passport and Natsu's (couple) bracelet.

She watch the tall majestic building standing proudly in Tokyo. 'Uwwaaahh~ Sugoi! If Tokyo change a lot, how much more in Magnolia right? But still, my life still and forever sucks.' she thought to herself.

She suddenly stopped outside a restaurant and stared hungrily to the food they're eating. She noticed family of three eating happily inside. The Father pick up-ed a piece of meat with the use of chopsticks and fed it up to his daughter. The daughter smiled widely and chewed on the meat like it was the nicest thing she ever eaten. The mother giggled to her daughter as she pinched softly her daughter's cheeks.

'That little girl is sure happy with her parents beside her...' she thought as her gaze was still in the family.

Just then, a man running past Lucy crashed into her knocking out her thoughts.

"KYAAAH~" Lucy screamed as she fell on her butt.

The Man crawled quickly and ran off. Another guy came along and help her up.

"Arigatou.." She said flatly. "Are you okay?" the guy asked, "That was a robber. He took my bag."

"Robber?" she mumbled 'Che! Stupid robbers.'

Without another word, she quickly ran to the robber's direction.

"HEY MISSY! IT'S DANGEROUS!" The guy called her. Well how would a girl like her, can take down a muscular robber? It was simply ridiculous!

'Neh, What a pretty strong chick. Well time to be a gentleman,' he thought as he imagine that he is sparkling like Edward in twilight.

The guy quickly ran to Lucy and to his surprise, Lucy was far far far infront of him, almost catching up with the robber. And she only started running a few seconds before him.

That girl was a Leopard or a Lightning in the strong, like... WOOAAAH!

He watch with his mouth open as he saw Lucy say "LUCY KICK!" to the robber making it fell on the ground. She used her feet to keep him down. Throwing punches to his face.

'OUCH!' the guy flinch as he saw her punch the robber. 'That was Un-Lady like.'

"Try to steal next time, You'll gonna receive more of it." Lucy glared and warned as she took the bag away from the robber.

"O-Okay, I-I Promise..!" The robber pleaded

Lucy smirk and got off him, walking towards the owners bag, she coolly throw it to him. "Here's your bag, mister."

"Th-Thanks" he stuttered, "YOU WERE AMAZING!"

Lucy smiled mildly. "Heheh, Thanks. But Next time when your bag gets stolen, run after him. Don't ask people if they're okay. Or else your bag gets stolen" she laughed softly.

"You're bleeding!" she shrieked, "Let me get you to the hospital!"

"Nah, It's just an scratch." She wave it away and begun walking away.

"A SCRATCH?! YOU CALL THAT A SCRATCH?!" he wave his hands exaggeratedly, "IT'S A SERIOUS INJURY!"

"Psh, Breaking bones or ribcage" Lucy replied solemnly.

He gasp again, "Looks like you have _alot _of experience."

"Well, yeah, I do." Lucy smirked, the guy paled.

"Well, uhhmm, I better get goin'. See Ya~" Lucy said as she turned to the opposite direction.

"HEY WAIT! I owe you one. For getting my bag back for me. Let me treat your wound or treat you dinner!"

"Psh, No need." she simply said as she walk off.

The guy swung his arm over Lucy, trying to make her stay **(Dinochurr:: His _Playboy _antics) **but he receive a punch in his stomach.

"Ahh! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! It was instinct I tell ya!" she bowed apologetically.

"I-It's okay." the guy smiled weirdly, "But since you punched me, you owe me too. Repay me by coming with me. I'll clean your wound and treat you dinner."

"Psh, Okay.. But only for cleaning to wound, I'm not hungry."

"Whatever you say~" he purred,happy that he agreed. "Ah! Anyway, I'm Loke Leo, Nice meeting you...?" he introduced himself asking for a hand shake and asking her name as well.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." she smiled

He swung his arm over her shoulders again, earning another punch.

"UWAAHH~! GOMEN GOMEN!" She apologized again.

"Ehehehe... It's okay~ LET'S GO!" Loke said ignoring the pain in his tummy, "LET'S GO HIME-SAMA!"

"Since when did I become your princess?" she sweat-drop to the newly met stranger.

He chuckled when he heard her side comment.

'Lucy-san is _very _interesting.'

* * *

**Dinochurr:: TRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL LOKE IS HERE :OO I SMELL LOLU e_e OH MEI GAWD! DIS IS A NALU FANFIC NOT LOLU! GET OUT LOKE! STAHP RUINING THE NALU PARTS :U**

**Loke:: ... *Sweat-drop***

**Dinochurr:: Sorry Just overreacting. Well I made this chappy in a not so comedy like other chapters, but, I hope you guys still enjoyed :) Oh BTW, I don't hate Loke anyways x"DD PEACE TO LOKE FANS LIKE ME X"D ****(I Liek Loke u know :PPPP) Oh! and there's Lolu and NaLi... OHMEIGEWD -_-**

**SO HOW'S CHAPPY 5? DOES IT GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS! T^T**

**7 Reviews- Countinue**

**3 or 0 Review(s) - Wait Until 1 month. :PP**

**Write something in that box**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Planning to Pawn the Bracelet

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Dinochurr:: Hi Again Minna! Dinochurr is back and ready to... RAWR! X''D I just found out I have some random fans out there, which makes my heart go FLUFFY! X''D OHMEIGEWD, I LOVE YOU GUYS! They said my fans were called as 'Dino-Rawrers', which makes me laugh X'DD But still, I LOVE YOU DINO-RAWRERS! X"D To _Neneng_, THANK YOU FOR READING DIS STOREH AND MAKING A FANSCLUB! LOL X"DD I just Love you too! X'D From dis day, Dino-Rawres waz born, TROLL opps! I mean... RAWR! X'D**

**Oh I think this chappy was updated so early, heheh~ It's just that, I'm on the mood to write XD DISCLAIMER!**

**Cana:: Dinochurr *hic* doesn't own *hic* Fairy *hic* Tail. It's was *hic* owned by *hic* HIRO MASHIMA. u **

**Happy:: I WANT TO BE IN THIS STORY ; n ;**

**Dino:: Just Wait okaaaay~? Dun't worry you're gonna be in dis storeh ;)))**

**Makarov:: Hee Hee, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Previously on My Boyish Gangster Roommate.**

_"Whatever you say~" he purred,happy that he agreed. "Ah! Anyway, I'm Loke Leo, Nice meeting you...?" he introduced himself asking for a hand shake and asking her name as well._

_"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." she smiled_

_He swung his arm over her shoulders again, earning another punch._

_"UWAAHH~! GOMEN GOMEN!" She apologized again._

_"Ehehehe... It's okay~ LET'S GO!" Loke said ignoring the pain in his tummy, "LET'S GO HIME-SAMA!"_

_"Since when did I become your princess?" she sweat-drop to the newly met stranger._

_He chuckled when he heard her side comment._

_'Lucy-san is very interesting.'_

* * *

**|| VI - Planning to Pawn the Bracelet ||**

Lucy swallowed her saliva and stared to the plates of food infront of her.

"Bon appetit, Hime-sama" Loke grinned to her.

"I-I thought your just going to treat my knee!" she complained, point to her wrapped and cleaned wound, "A-And why did you pull me here? I'm not hung—"

_GROWLS_

He chuckled, "Haha~ Don't be shy."

"Okay, since you're treating me like this, I'LL SHOW NO MERCY!" Lucy threaten, looking for his reaction.

"Fine with me." he smirked

"I'm serious!" she shrieked.

"As well as I am."

"IM GOING TO EAT ALL OF THIS AND ORDER ANOTHER 10!" she threaten again,

"Go ahead, should I get a menu?" he asked,

"Errr... Fine."

She looked at the Tempura and put it into her mouth.

"Hmmm, There's Gyoza, there's Kakuni, there's Sukiyaki, and you choose Tempura? Oh 'cmon don't be shy Lucy-san" he said.

Lucy eyed on Loke and thought for a while. Loke wants to start persuading her again when she suddenly picked the food using her chopsticks formally.

"Uwaaahh~ This was seriously delicious!" Lucy muttered to herself as she chew the tempura.

Loke smiled and felt as if he was the one enjoying the meal.

"Neh Lucy-sama~ You have sauce in your mouth" Loke said and naturally use his thumb to wipe it away.

Lucy was shock by a sudden contact, she twisted Loke's arm.

"Ahh! GOMEN GOMEN! IT WAS INSTINCT!" Lucy apologized again, "I-Im okay, don't worry" Loke flushed a faint smile. "Ah! Look at you! You have sauce on your hair now, here let me help you"

Loke lifted her chin and used a tissue to wipe her hair.

"Ooppss! I'll be the one to do it." she said as she took the tissue from his hands,

Loke stared to the blonde-beauty while she roughly wipe her hair and resume eating.

"Okay, I'm full already, Thanks for the meal." she stood up and dusted the invisible dirt on her.

"Wait Lucy-sama~! I thought you're going to order another 10?" he asked.

She simply shot him a look, "It's okay, Thanks for the meal Loke. Bye." She walk away.

"Wait!" Loke grabbed her arm, and threw him her scariest glare.

"Psh. DON'T." she gritted gesturing her arm.

"Okay, Sorry." he let her go, "I was wondering if we can meet again."

"Eh?" she looked weirdly at him "You want to meet again?"

Loke nodded, "Psh, We won't meet again" Lucy smirked as she walked away,

"BUT I BELIEVE WE WILL MEET AGAIN!" Loke shouted to her,

Lucy simply smirk at the thought of the Lion-like man. Lucy wondered around Tokyo, Everyone looks busy with their errands and seem to have a place to go. She hailed a cab and told the driver to take her to the 2nd Tokyo-like, which is the next city called Magnolia.

30 minutes later, Lucy is already in Magnolia. She stared in a awe, Yup! Magnolia is the 2nd Tokyo in Japan. She saw a newly tall and huge buildings. 'I KNEW IT! MAGNOLIA CHANGE A LOT!' Lucy smiled to herself, wondering her on her hometown.

"I have to get a job soon.." Lucy muttered to herself.

"But... in the mean time, my expenses.." she smiled to herself admiring Natsu's bracelet, 'I wonder if I'm going to have like this when I have my first...—' Lucy eyes widen 'WHAT THE HECK?! LUCY! DON'T EVER DARE TO THINK ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE! IT'S DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH!' she yelled inside of her mind.

'Errr, I know it's bad.. But I really need money...'

Natsu's behavior suddenly flushed on her mind.

'But since it's that Gay, I think it's okay!' she thought evilly, "Where the hell is the pawn shop?" she said to herself looking for some random pawn shop.

* * *

**Dinochurr:: OHMEIGAWD, It is me or Loke and Lucy looks like they have a date? NUUUUUHHH! But, Oh no! Lucy is going to pawn Lisanna and Natsu's couple bracelet, Are you happy about it? if yes, TROLL! XD**

**Yeah Yeah, I know the story was entitled with "MY BOYISH GANGSTER ROOMMATE" but why the heck there's only a boyish gangster here?, Well we'll see it on the next chapter how it ALL started, How Lucy become Natsu's Roommate, SO STAY TUNED! :)**

**SO HOW'S CHAPPY 6? DOES IT GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS! T^T**

**8 Reviews- Countinue**

**4 or 0 Review(s) - Wait Until 1 month. :PP**

**Write something in that box**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. In One Condition, I'll be Your ROOMMATE

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Dinochurr:: RAWR! I'm Back from the Dino Land ! XD So how are yah? Good? or No? heheh~ OHMEIGEWD! I RECIVE 100 PLUS REVIEW FROM YOU GUYS! SANKYOUU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALLL! RAWR! :****

**And for the reward, I'm back with a new chappy~ I bet your excited xD If your not, then SHOO! SHOO! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE~! JOKIES! xDD And is anyone of your are fan of VOCALOID? And ships Rin x Len? Read my 2nd Fanfic ;)) NYAHAHAHA~ Don't forget to leave reviews there x'D ARIGATOU! XD**

**Angel:: Dino-Sama Doesn't Own FAIRY TAIL. IT OWNED BY THE ONE AND ONLY HIRO (TROLL/MA)SHIMA.**

**Midnight:: ...Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on My Boyish Gangster Roommate.**

_"I have to get a job soon.." Lucy muttered to herself._

_"But... in the mean time, my expenses.." she smiled to herself admiring Natsu's bracelet, 'I wonder if I'm going to have like this when I have my first...—' Lucy eyes widen 'WHAT THE HECK?! LUCY! DON'T EVER DARE TO THINK ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE! IT'S DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH!' she yelled inside of her mind._

_'Errr, I know it's bad.. But I really need money...'_

_Natsu's behavior suddenly flushed on her mind._

_'But since it's that Gay, I think it's okay!' she thought evilly, "Where the hell is the pawn shop?" she said to herself looking for some random pawn shop._

* * *

**|| VII - In One Condition, I'll be Your ROOMMATE ||**

Natsu ran all the way back to the airport, looking all over the floor looking for his bracelet. Then he went to the counter to ask for help.

"Miss! Miss! I lost my bracelet, Err... Can I ask if you found anything like it in the airport?" he panted.

"I'm very sorry sir, there hasn't been any lost or found items today." the girl bowed,

"Errr, can I go to the plane I took awhile ago? 01234J Japan Airlines" he pleaded,

"I very sorry sir, but the plane flew off already." the girl said.

Natsu left reluctantly and slumped his shoulders.

'Arrrggghh.. Where the hell that bracelet go?'

Natsu ruffled his messy hair and went to condominium that he live himself (Dino:: Liek Usui! OHMEIGEWD! XD), hoping his father hasn't confiscated it aswell.

"To Magnolia please." he said to the taxi driver.

It took 30 minutes for the ride from Tokyo to Magnolia, but after a few minutes, he finally reach it, he gave a tip to the driver.

He took another cab to take him (finally) to his condominium, he's sure that his pet, Happy is surely hungry.

"Where do you want to go sir?" The taxi driver asked, "To the Fairy Condominium Please," he sighed.

The driver turn around at the name of the condominium and he notice that his passenger is the heir of the Dragon Empire, "Natsu Dragneel-sama!"

"Err, yeh." he said in a irritated way, "Do you have money to pay, Sir Natsu?" the driver asked again

"OF COURSE!" He half shouted

"Cash?" the driver asked again making Natsu wants to put a scotch tape to the driver's mouth to shup him up,

"No. But I have cards." Natsu said, completly forgotten what Gajeel told him.

"I very sory Sir Natsu," The man shook his head, "But your Father, Igneel-sama, told the whole Magnolia, that he cancelled all of your credit cards. I'm not trying to offend you, Sir."

"Sigh," he sigh-ed and went out to the cab.

'What now? I don't have money to take a taxi...' then he glance to his gold watch given by Gajeel his cousin, 'Sigh, sorry Metal-face, but I need money right now.' He thought and went to the nearest pawn shop. He notice a blonde haired woman standing in front of the pawn shop.

He suddenly realized, it's the Annoying Gangster Blondie, "HEY YOU BLONDIE!"

* * *

Lucy stared to the couple bracelet she's holding and stood outside the pawn shop.

_Poof! _Black smoke appeared as a Red Little Chibi Lucy appeared with a horn and devil tail on it, "_Hoii Human Lucy! Just go and enter sell that Bracelet! It's Pinkie's bracelet so, don't be afraid!_" Devil Lucy said.

_Poof!_ A white smoke appeared as another Little Chibi Lucy in white with a halo and white wings, "_No Human Me, Don't listen to that devil you. You don't have a right to sell Pinkie's bracelet._" Angel Lucy said.

"Wha? Who the f*ck are you?" Lucy asked to the two.

"_I'm the Devil you._"

"_I'm the Angel you._"

"What...?" Lucy asked

"_Nevermind, just don't listen to that white halo you. She's leading you to the wrong way._" The devil her hmph-ed.

"_Hah! You're such a lair! Human Me, Don't listen to the devil! She's the one who's leading you to the wrong way!_" The angel said, correcting the devil one.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Leading in the wrong way?"

"_Nevermind, Human me~ Just Go and sell that thing in your hands._" The Devil said.

"_No, No, NO HUMAN ME! It isn't yours, You don't have a right to do that..._" The Angel frowned as she looked at the bracelet the human her is holding.

A sudden _pang _hit Lucy through the heart.

'_Okay now what is your decision?' _The devil said.

And Then...—

"HEY YOU BLONDIE!" she turn her head where the voice came from, an unfortunately, the Annoying Pink Haired _Gay _appeared running into her,

"Oh, the pink haired gay is here.." Lucy mental facepalmed. When Natsu was already near her, He noticed his bracelet.

"OH HOLY MAVIS! MY BRACELET! IT'S WITH YOU! OH THANK YOU BLONDIE!" He fake cried and snatched the bracelet away from the girl's hand.

"Psh!" Lucy snatching away from him again, "What Da?" He blinked in surprise, "It's mine!" he stated.

"Tch, I know right." She smiled as a plan forming to her mind.

"THEN GIVE IT BACK!" He glared.

"In One Condition." She smirked.

"What?" he's still glaring.

"I'll be you're ROOMMATE. Or in short, Let me stay in you're house for a while." Lucy said

"NANI?!" Natsu's eye's went wide

* * *

**Dinochurr:: NYAHAHAHA! There's an Angel and Devil Lucy here x"DD Yup Just like to Natsu xD And Yea! The next chappy is (Maybe) the chapter wherein Natsu and Lucy is gonna be a ROOMMATE, SO STAY TUNED AND WAIT 'TILL I UPDATE!**

**SO HOW'S CHAPPY 6? DOES IT GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS! T^T**

**8 Reviews- Countinue**

**4 or 0 Review(s) - Wait Until 1 month. :PP**

**Write something in that box**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. BLONDIE!

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Dinochurr:: HIYA! DINOCHURR IS BACK WITH A NEW CHAPPY! ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED?! WELL ME YES! X"DD I WAS WONDERING HOW GOOD IS YOUR MOOD TODAY? I HOPE IT'S JUST PERFECT ! xD I'VE DECIDED TO DO THIS CHAPTER SINCE I'M BORED. OH! THANK YOU FOR THOSE DINO-RAWRERS WHO, FOLLOWED, REVIEWED AND ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES! THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND I LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOUUUUU ALLLL! :)) ^_^**

**OH! I'm VERY VERY Sorry! I haven't updated this story! (if you feel like I updated faster why thank you), I just feel like I haven't updated for months *^* I'M TRULY SORRY DINO-RAWRERS, MADLANG PEOPLE, PEEPS! *^* :D**

**Mavis:: Dino-Sama doesn't own the story FAIRY TAIL. IT OWNED BY THE ONE AND ONLY HIRO (TROLL/MA)SHIMA. But I owned the guild~ hihihihihi~ ^_^**

**Zeref:: ...Uhhh...En-...Joy...**

* * *

**Previously on My Boyish Gangster Roommate.**

_"Oh, the pink haired gay is here.." Lucy mental facepalmed. When Natsu was already near her, He noticed his bracelet._

_"OH HOLY MAVIS! MY BRACELET! IT'S WITH YOU! OH THANK YOU BLONDIE!" He fake cried and snatched the bracelet away from the girl's hand._

_"Psh!" Lucy snatching away from him again, "What Da?" He blinked in surprise, "It's mine!" he stated._

_"Tch, I know right." She smiled as a plan forming to her mind._

_"THEN GIVE IT BACK!" He glared._

_"In One Condition." She smirked._

_"What?" he's still glaring._

_"I'll be you're ROOMMATE. Or in short, Let me stay in you're house for a while." Lucy said_

_"NANI?!" Natsu's eye's went wide_

* * *

**|| VIII - BLONDIE! ||**

'_I don't know if Human me chooses Me or You.._' The angel pouts, talking to the devil, '_Pfft.. She has her own way. Tch! I'm just wasting my time here!_' The devil Lucy disappeared in a 'poof' while Angel Lucy sighed and disappeared aswell.

"WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ARE YOU INTENSE?!" Natsu yelled to her.

Lucy glared to the angry pink haired, "Lower the volume please. And no. I'm not intense as you." she crossed her arms, "And besides, I'm not gonna stay there _forever._"

Natsu blinked in confusion.

"Well duh~ I just need to find a job, and earn to afford a small apartment for me to live. Just a month or two."

"Really? Is that all?" Natsu said

"Yah. Don't worry, I don't do anything bad." she rolled her eyes.

"Okay Deal" Natsu offered a handshake and Lucy shook it.

"Okay, Now I've made a promise, give my bracelet back!"

"No." she spat coldly

"WHAT?! WHY!" He cried, "I just make a deal with ya!"

"I'm going to return it only the day I'm leaving. What if you throw me out before my due?" Lucy stated flatly trying to look smart (A/N:: Well Lucy still a smart person here :))) on him

"Don't you trust this Oh-So-Sexy male figure in front of you?" Natsu asked ridiculously.

"No. 'Cuz promises are made to be broken" She said rolling her eyes, "And why do you call yourself an 'Oh-So-Sexy' _Male _Figure? I thought you're a _Gay_"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A GAY?!" He yelled and glared to the girl.

"What aren't you one of them? Do you think a Real Man like others will dye their hair to Pink?" she eyed on him

"I'M NOT A GAY! AND IT'S NOT PINK! IT'S SALMON!" He yelled

"Psh. Whatever. Where's your house?" she asked tapping her feet impatiently.

"Errr.. What a minute, I need to do something" he said awkwardly

"What?" Lucy asked,her eyes turning into silts.

"Can you just wait?" Natsu said frustratedly and stomped inside the pawn shop. Lucy's eyes widen when she saw him go there.

'I thought.. Pinkie is sort of a Rich brat?' She thought.

After a minute, Natsu came out to the pawn shop like there's nothing happen.

"I thought you were a rich brat?" she asked,

"I AM!" He yelled, "Haven't you heard Natsu Dragneel, The heir of the Dragneels?" he eyed on her.

"No." Lucy stated flatly

"Oh Mavis... DID YOU LIVE ON SOME RANDOM UNDISCOVERED CAVES?! EVERYONE IN JAPAN KNOWS HIM!" He shouted in shock.

"So This 'Natsu' is a He... Am I right?" she asked.

"Oh Mavis and Zeref...," He held his neck. "LOOK, THERE, IT'S NASTU DRAGNEEL!" He pointed on a giant poster of him covering the entire building.

"Ohhhh~ So Pinkie and Natsu are one~" She puts her finger to her chis, as if she was thinking, "Could've said earlier." She shrug her emotionlessly.

"You haven't heard of The Dragneel's heir?" Natsu asked, not believing her response.

"Nope! I haven't been in Japan for so long. Back to the topic, if you're rich and famous~ Why did you sell your watch?" She smirked and tries to act innocently.

Natsu explains what happen about his father, cutting off his cards just for his girlfriend.

"Ohhh~ Whatta Daddy's Boy~" She smirk evilly.

"SHUT UP! OR ELSE..." He hissed.

"Or else what? Gonna hire some random agents to kill me?" She burst out laughing her ass out, "Go a head then!

"BLONDIE!" He hissed.

"Oh C'mon, Let's go now, PINKIE~" She said, "Get a cab quick!" she ordered and walk off.

* * *

**Dinochurr:: TROOLL XDD They argue like they're a married couple~ NYAHAHAH! I'm Sure on the next chapter, will the story goes on, I PROMISE! XD TEE HEE! STAY TUNED!**

**SO HOW'S CHAPPY 8? DOES IT GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS! T^T**

**8 Reviews- Countinue**

**4 or 0 Review(s) - Wait Until 1 month. :PP**

**JA NE!**

**Write something in that box**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Gangster Roommate and Natsu's Apartment

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Dinochurr:: Hiya MINNAHH! How's your day? UWAHHH! I'm very happy you guys laugh out loud to the previous chappy x""DDD Once again, THANK YOUR FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING AND ADDING THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES! I JUST LOOVVVVEEEE YOOOUU ALLLL!**

**Warning:: Dis-Pleasing Words, (Like Curses or other bad things.) :33 **

**Erza:: Dinochurr Doen't own Fairy Tail, It was owned by Hiro (Troll/Ma)shima. Mavis owned the guild and Dinochurr only owned the plot of this fanfic**

**Jella:: *Bows gentlemanly* Please Enjoy, Ladies and Gentleman.**

**Dinochurr:: UWAAHHH JELLY! *Fangirl's***

**Erza:: *Glares***

**Dino:: *Gulps* I'm referring to the Jelly the food ones, not to your boyfriee, Jellal **

**Jellal: *Blush*  
**

**Erza:: Yea right * Blush***

* * *

**Previously on My Boyish Gangster Roommate.**

_"So This 'Natsu' is a He... Am I right?" she asked._

_"Oh Mavis and Zeref...," He held his neck. "LOOK, THERE, IT'S NASTU DRAGNEEL!" He pointed on a giant poster of him covering the entire building._

_"Ohhhh~ So Pinkie and Natsu are one~" She puts her finger to her chis, as if she was thinking, "Could've said earlier." She shrug her emotionlessly._

_"You haven't heard of The Dragneel's heir?" Natsu asked, not believing her response._

_"Nope! I haven't been in Japan for so long. Back to the topic, if you're rich and famous~ Why did you sell your watch?" She smirked and tries to act innocently._

_Natsu explains what happen about his father, cutting off his cards just for his girlfriend._

_"Ohhh~ Whatta Daddy's Boy~" She smirk evilly._

_"SHUT UP! OR ELSE..." He hissed._

_"Or else what? Gonna hire some random agents to kill me?" She burst out laughing her ass out, "Go a head then!_

_"BLONDIE!" He hissed._

_"Oh C'mon, Let's go now, PINKIE~" She said, "Get a cab quick!" she ordered and walk off._

* * *

**|| IX - Gangster Roommate and Natsu's Apartment ||**

"This is where I'm staying." Natsu gestured behind him proudly.

It was a luxurious condominium with a huge private pool. There was a park below and a delicate water fountain, His apartment was the one on the top floor, It's area covering almost 4 apartment's size.

"Cool isn't it, Blondie?" Natsu grinned.

Oh What the heck this boy suddenly grinned? To be honest, It's randomly cute.

"Where's your room?" Lucy walked in and looked around, Looking Unimpressed or un-amused.

'What the hell this woman is still unimpressed?' he thought

Lucy didn't look twice at the gold or silver statues or something in his house. She only noticed the dragon paintings on his wall.

"Dude, I didn't knew you were a fan of dragons." She said an paused, a first thing went on Natsu's mind, was she's also a fan of dragons, but he was wrong, "How childish." she stated coldly, he stuck there like a statue.

She went straight to his bedroom.

"Ahhh~ This is so nice!" she squealed.

Natsu blinked in confusion, "I thought she not a fan of dragons? And where's Happy?"

"It's so soft~" He heard her again. 'There's nothing soft paintings here...' he thought and decided to take a peep.

He saw her lying on his bed. He blushed.

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" Natsu roared **(Dino:: Hihihi~ He's a Dinosaur X'D Maybe a Dragon? Whatever XP)**

"Why should I? When I'm sleeping here?" She smirked.

"You're not sleeping here!" he shouted, "You don't deserve to sleep in such a wonderful room! You sleep in the couch!"

"Hmm, How rude. Okay then. You say goodbye to your bracelet forever~" she smiled evilly.

"BUT THIS IS MY HOUSE!" He yelled.

"And this is MY bracelet." She smirked and fingered the bracelet she's holding.

Natsu's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! You get the bed! I'm sleeping on the couch! Happy now?!" He hissed

"Oh wow, such a gentleman~" She squealed, "Almost~" she smirked.

Natsu storm out off his bedroom and went to the couch. He notice his blue cat was there sleeping. "Hey buddy," he said calmly as his cat slowly opened it's eyes, "Sorry to intrude your sleep, can I sleep here?" he said to the blue ones, the cat 'meow'ed in agreement.

* * *

"WTF.. This painting looks some random p*rn*about dragons?" she eyed on a red and yellow dragon paint who looks like mating each other. "Man, that Natsu, Natsu right? Is a huge pervert. Psh."

'That asshole really knows how to enjoy life.' she thought and went near to his wardrobe. She stared in an awe for it's hugeness and having countless of clothes.

She took a gray shirt who looks simple and his boxers and went to the bathroom** (Dino:: Oh Lucy.. It's Natsu's boxers.. *shooks her head*)**

* * *

Natsu lay on a couch, doing the channel flipping and rubbing Happy's head.

Just then, Lucy came out of the bathroom after her bath.

"Wha-What Da..." he stuttered,

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" She smirked.

"Yes." He said, "LUIGI! THAT'S MY SHIRT AND— WHY THE HELL YOU'RE WEARING MY BOXERS?! WHO ARE YOU TO WEAR THEM?! NOT EVEN LISANNA WEARS IT!" he yelled and half scolded.

"I don't have clothes, It's Lucy, baka." She stated rolling her eyes, "Oh, And I'm not that Lisanna girl so, don't compare us 'kay?"

"Bu-But, where's the whale-sized luggage you have when we're at the airport?!" he demanded/

"ERR... SOMEONE STOLE IT WHEN I WAS RUNNING AROUND LOOKING FOR YOUR ASS TO RETURN YOUR DARN COUPLE BRACELET!" She screamed making him and Happy winced

"Errr... Fine, Tomorrow get some of your own clothes" he said.

"Whatever." she shrug and went to his room.

Natsu growled and bit the pillow frustratedly**(Dino:: How childish~ :33)**. "Darn that Blondie."

* * *

**Dinochurr:: NYAHAHA! Natsu and Lucy are now living in one roof! XD LET'S PARTEH! XDDD *Do The Gentleman* **

**SO HOW'S CHAPPY 9? DOES IT GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS! T^T**

**9 Reviews- Countinue**

**4 or 0 Review(s) - Wait Until 1 month. :PP**

**JA NE!**

**Write something in that box**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. Lucy's Kick!

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Dinochurr:: WIIEEEE MINNA! I'M BAAAACK! WITH A NEW CHAPPY! WHOOOO~! I lost our internet connection so I haven't read your reviews in the past few days, but I already finish it, so don't worry~ I'm happy you guys laugh out loud on the previews chapter XD, I just got home from Bicol to visit my uncle so that's why it's sort of late :/ Sorry for that~**

**Warning:: Dis-Pleasing Words, (Like Curses or other bad things.) :33 **

**Lisanna:: Dinochurr Doen't own Fairy Tail, It was owned by Hiro (Troll/Ma)shima. Mavis owned the guild and Dinochurr only owned the plot of this fanfic**

**Rouge:: Please Enjoy Chapter 10..**

* * *

**Previously on My Boyish Gangster Roommate.**

_"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" She smirked._

_"Yes." He said, "LUIGI! THAT'S MY SHIRT AND— WHY THE HELL YOU'RE WEARING MY BOXERS?! WHO ARE YOU TO WEAR THEM?! NOT EVEN LISANNA WEARS IT!" he yelled and half scolded._

_"I don't have clothes, It's Lucy, baka." She stated rolling her eyes, "Oh, And I'm not that Lisanna girl so, don't compare us 'kay?"_

_"Bu-But, where's the whale-sized luggage you have when we're at the airport?!" he demanded/_

_"ERR... SOMEONE STOLE IT WHEN I WAS RUNNING AROUND LOOKING FOR YOUR ASS TO RETURN YOUR DARN COUPLE BRACELET!" She screamed making him and Happy winced_

_"Errr... Fine, Tomorrow get some of your own clothes" he said._

_"Whatever." she shrug and went to his room._

_Natsu growled and bit the pillow frustratedly. "Darn that Blondie."_

* * *

**|| X - Lucy's Kick|| **

Natsu tossed and turned on the couch.

"Grr..." He sat up, "Can't sleep.." he hissed looking on the door of his bedroom, "That should be me, sleeping in such a comforty bed.." he whispered.

Natsu puts his index finger on his chin, as if he's thinking of something **(Dinochurr:: Well, He is thinking :33 )**.

A sudden imaginary light bulb appeared on the right side of Natsu's head, "Tee Hee.. I just need to steal my bracelet to that gangster blondie." he smirked evilly.

He sneaked stealthily towards the bedroom and peek in.

Lucy was deep asleep, snoring on his king sized bed. 'BLONDIE...'

He sneaked in and look around the room

'Where did she keep the bracelet?' he thought as he scratch his head.

He saw her pouch near his wardrobe, an evil smile plastered on his face.

He crept towards it and open it cautiously.

There was only her passport, hair brush, and other feminine things.

He dug deep in the pouch and found nothing else.

"Where is it?!" he hissed impatiently. He look around again to find it somewhere else.

"Looking for this?" someone asked and his bracelet came into the view

"Ah! THE BRACELET! THANK YOU!" Natsu smiled childishly and went out to grab the bracelet. Only to have it being snatch back.

Natsu's head snap up to glare at the person, but instead of 'other person', he finds out that this person was Lucy, he turned his gaze to his bed to see if he's only imagining but, it's a big NO.

The person standing in front of him was the gangster blondie.

"Oh Sh*t..." he turn his head to the blonde as he muttered.

"Lucy's Kick!"

A strong solid kick straight to his face, crushing to his right eye. As another strong and solid fist came to his stomach making him lay on his bed **(Dinochurr:: Natsu was being beaten, OH NO! X) Oh Lucy..)**.

"WHAT WAS THE LUCY'S KICK AND PUNCH WAS FOR?!" Natsu yelped in pain.

"Wanna get your bracelet back? Not a chance Mr. Pinkie. I also remembered, I want to punch you when were on the airport, so I took this as a chance." Lucy smirk in victory eyeing on the guy who's wincing in pain.

"I know this would happen, so I wore it to bed~" she yawned, "Now get out"

Natsu glared at her and storm out out of his bedroom.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Natsu woke up and find out that Lucy already left.

"Ahh, At least there's only peace and quiet in the morning" he smiled and made his way to the bathroom

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTT DAAAAA!?" He screamed when he saw his face on the mirror.

His right eye got a dark circle of bruise surrounding it, Luckily, there's no bruise on his stomach.

"BLONDIE!" he screamed.

* * *

**At Fairy University**

"Yo Flamebrain, what's with the shades?" A half-naked Gray asked, crossing his arms

"Eh what? Ash Brain is here?" Jellal asked, looking up from his phone.

"You don't even notice everything when your red haired monster girlfriend in on your phone" Erik scoffed "OF COURSE YOU DON'T KNOW!"

Natsu ignored his friends, adjusting his shades. "This is none of your business."

"Looks like your hiding something flamebrain." Gajeel eyed on him.

"Shut it metal face" he muttered in annoyed way.

Gajeel yanked the glasses off his face, appearing the beaten Natsu.

Gray and Gajeel laugh out loud to the beaten Natsu,

"WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR FACE? AHAHAHHA" Gray point at the dark bruise on his right eye.

Erik smacked both Gray and Gajeel to make them shut up. "Hmm, You're beaten eh? But.. By who?" Jellal asked in curiosity, eyeing the dark bruise.

"I bet it's a girl." Erik said earning a stare by Jellal

"Erza?" Gray said, shivering on the name of the person he's afraid of.

"What happen to you anyway?" Jellal asked.

"I fell and nope Erza doesn't beat me up, if she does, Am at the funeral" Natsu shrug and denied.

"Hey Scarlet is not a murderer! She's an angelic type!" Jellal defended his girlfriend.

"Well duh, She's angelic, TO YOU" Erik face palmed on the blue haired.

"But I bet it's a girl" Erik said

"Gaaahh, IT'S NOT!" Natsu storm out and screamed.

The Dragon Slayers **[1]** look at each other.

"Yep, It's a really a girl, and it's not Scarlet" Jellal breath out,

"But, Look at his face it looks like a clown who had a charcoal as it's make-up" Gray laugh

"I wonder who is the chick.." Erik puts his index on his chin.

"That chick is sure has SOMETHING" Gajeel said leaning on the wall as the Dragon Slayers agreed on his statement.

'I hope that chick will help Ash brain out from his love sickness to Lissy.'

* * *

**Dinochurr:: NYAHAHAHAH! Lucy's Kick and Punch are surely.. OUCH~! XDD Poor Natsu~ Being bullied by Lushy~ AJUJUJUJUJU~ Oh Imma fan of Cobra/Erik so he's here in my story :33 ERIK IS NOT MY OC OKAY?! :33 **

**[1] - The Dragon Slayers**

**Group of handsome, strong, intelligent and rich guys in Fairy University, founded by Natsu, and also Dragon Slayers was also popular by the girls.**

**Members::**

**Natsu Dragneel**

**Gray Fullbuster**

**Jellal Fernandes**

**Gajeel Redfox**

**Erik Cobra**

**SO HOW'S CHAPPY 10? DOES IT GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS! T^T**

**5 Reviews- Countinue**

**3 or 0 Review(s) - Wait Until 1 month. :PP**

**JA NE!**

**Write something in that box**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Loke's In Love

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Dinochurr:: WIIEEEE MINNA! I'M BAAAACK! WITH A NEW CHAPPY! WHOOOO~! HOW ARE YAH?! I've been busy these days 'cuz of my teachers gave A LOT of PROJECTS! Oh how we hate it! Then, we dissect some costo mice, chick, lizard and frog, which is EWW! But still I didn't give up *^* AND THAT'S MY FIGHTING SPIRIT! BWAHAHAHA!**

**OH! I remembered some of you said that I should make the chapter longer... I'll think of that later X"DDD LOL. To MissStoryTeller, I Just want to say. LOL THANK YOU X"DDD**

**Read her first fic (First right? XD?) Entitled 'From enemy, to Lovers?' I think it's gonna be great, ;) And also, I haven't update my 2nd story, which is 'Dear Diary, Len is a Jerk' I sorry for that :33 I'll try to update it next week. Thanks for Understanding. XD**

**Warning:: Dis-Pleasing Words, (Like Curses or other bad things.) :33 **

**Alzack:: Dinochurr Doen't own Fairy Tail, It was owned by Hiro (Troll/Ma)shima. Mavis owned the guild and Dinochurr only owned the plot of this fanfic**

**Bisca:: Please Enjoy Chapter 11**

* * *

**Previously on My Boyish Gangster Roommate.**

_"WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR FACE? AHAHAHHA" Gray point at the dark bruise on his right eye._

_Erik smacked both Gray and Gajeel to make them shut up. "Hmm, You're beaten eh? But.. By who?" Jellal asked in curiosity, eyeing the dark bruise._

_"I bet it's a girl." Erik said earning a stare by Jellal_

_"Erza?" Gray said, shivering on the name of the person he's afraid of._

_"What happen to you anyway?" Jellal asked._

_"I fell and nope Erza doesn't beat me up, if she does, Am at the funeral" Natsu shrug and denied._

_"Hey Scarlet is not a murderer! She's an angelic type!" Jellal defended his girlfriend._

_"Well duh, She's angelic, TO YOU" Erik face palmed on the blue haired._

_"But I bet it's a girl" Erik said_

_"Gaaahh, IT'S NOT!" Natsu storm out and screamed._

_The Dragon Slayers look at each other._

_"Yep, It's a really a girl, and it's not Scarlet" Jellal breath out,_

_"But, Look at his face it looks like a clown who had a charcoal as it's make-up" Gray laugh_

_"I wonder who is the chick.." Erik puts his index on his chin._

_"That chick is sure has SOMETHING" Gajeel said leaning on the wall as the Dragon Slayers agreed on his statement._

_'I hope that chick will help Ash brain out from his love sickness to Lissy.'_

* * *

**|| XI - Loke's inlove?||**

"KYAAAAHH! NATSU-KUN IS VERY VERY VERY HANDSOME TODAY!" The fangirls squealed as their eyes turns into a heart shape.

Natsu smirked and walked on, with the rest of the Dragon Slayers following behind.

"What da?" Gray whispered, "Flame brain was just beaten by a _girl_,then these girly fellas screamed like there's no tomorrow!"

"But you still have the Rain Woman to scream like there's no end" Gajeel smirked.

"Correction, to STALK me like there's someone tries to kill me." Gray glared and rolled his eyes.

"I wonder who's the girl who beats him up.." Jellal said it aloud making Natsu hear it.

Natsu spun around and glared "I TOLD YOU I WASN'T BEATEN BY A GI—"

Erik covered Natsu's mouth and drag him away.

"Okay Okay, We get it, BUT DON'T SHOUT IT OUT!" He whispered to him, "Your fangirls will go insane and kill the girl who hit you."

Natsu rolled his eyes and nodded, as if he is listening and imagining that he zipped his mouth. Only for a now.

"But isn't it better? Just let those girls kill her and rid her out of my life." Natsu muttered.

"WOAH! So the MIGHTY SALAMANDER, NATSU DRAGNEEL was really got beaten by a girl?" Jellal smirked.

Natsu froze. 'WHAT THE F*CK!'

"Shut up Tattoo Face." he ignored, "Don't let those Princesses see us, Levy and Kinana might be turn off to Gajeel and Erik." he said walking off.

"YOU WANNA GO DRAGNEEL?!" Erik and Gajeel yelled to Natsu in unison, making their face turns into a tomato. Jellal chuckled lightly and Gray laughed his ass out.

* * *

"Hey Natsu, What happened to your eye?" Droy and Jet asked.

"Nothing I —" Natsu said being interrupt.

"He got beaten by a girl" Erik whispered

"WOAH! REALLY?!" Jet looked at Erik who is now nodding.

"NO!" Natsu punched Erik "SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH ERIK COBRA!" Natsu glared. Erik wants to punch him back but he will just pity the 'creator' of the group.

"Why does you were beaten by this girl?" Droy asked innocently eating a rice ball.

Natsu glared having a fiery aura behind him.

"Hey Guys!" Loke appeared somewhere having his 'Oh-I-Have-A-New-Girlfriend/Crush' smirk.

"OH HIDE THE GIRLS! THE WOMANIZER CAME FROM MARS IS HERE!" Erik and Gray shouted earning a smack from Loke.

"Oh Shut it both of you." Loke rolled his eyes adjusting his glasses.

"So~ You and Aries? Dating? hmm?" Jellal eyed on him.

"Dude, Me and Aries are just _friends,_" Loke said.

"So what's with the smirk of yours?" Natsu raised his eyebrow,

"Certainly nothing" Loke said scratching his neck.

"I bet it really has something." Jet interrupt.

"After he came back, I saw Loke daydreaming and blushing madly." Droy said telling his friends what he saw.

"OH MAVIS! LOKE IS TURNING TO A _GAY_ WE BETTER DO SOMETHING!" Natsu panicked,

"OR ELSE HIS FANGIRLS WILL DISAPPEAR LIKE A BUBBLE!" Gray added.

Loke wave his hand, he smiled dreamily, "You guys know how much I love my angels, and I might die if they disappear, but, This girl...She's—" Loke stopped,"Ugh, Nevermind." he sighed.

"OHHH~~ A GIRL!" Droy said, munching his fried chicken.

"But, She's very different from my angels" He said making his friend eyed on him, "I mean, yeah she's pretty and adorable, but, she don't dress up like a girl should do, like wearing baggy clothes, but though she don't bother about her looks, her beauty is still evident. She doesn't act like a demure girl. She was a bit shy at first but once she knows you already, she's pretty violent and wild" Loke smiled.

"Okay, The womanizer is in love~ It's a miracle!" Jet said staring to Loke.

"So does with the Flame Faggot" Gray said smirking as well as with Gajeel who 'Tee Hee'-ing on the corner.

"WANNA GO STRIPPER?!" He shouted having an angry sign on the right part his head.

"FLAME BRAIN" Gray hissed,

"ICE PERVERT" Natsu said, leaning in

"Oh here they go again.." Erik face-palmed.

"But I thought you only like girly girls?" Jellal asked to Loke, ignoring the argument of Natsu and Gray.

"Well, Yeah, Girly Girls are the best," Loke said looking on the desk and scratch the back of his head, "But I think she's still pretty even her attitude was like a sort of a lesbi or something," he paused, "But I think we're meant to be." Loke said in a flirtatious way.

"WOMANIZER!" Gray and Natsu yelled to each other, but the thing is, Loke was got hit by those words making him join the argument.

"Oh, Geez, another joined in?!" Jellal rolled his eyes, "Erik, Gajeel, let's leave these idiots" Jellal ordered walking away, "COME BACK HERE TATTOO JELLY FACE!" Gray, Natsu and Loke called him.

"I HEARD THAT" Jellal shouted making him join them, making Gajeel and Erik sweatdroped.

'This womanizer doesn't know what he's getting into. A girl should be girly, lady like, demure, gentle, innocent looking. Not some random weirdo girls like Lucy. Tch.' Natsu thought.

* * *

**Dinochurr:: UWAAHHH! LOKE IS INLOVE WITH LUSHY! Do you thin Natsu will get jealous when he finds out that Lucy was the one Loke is referring to? NYAHAHAHAHHA!**

**And Oh I forgot, Loke is a part of The Dragon Slayers. MUHAHAHAHA! XDD I don't know where did I get 'Tattoo Jelly Face' as a name for Jellal xD but I think (I just think :33) It's sort of funny X"D**

**SO HOW'S CHAPPY 11? DOES IT GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS! T^T**

**5 Reviews- Countinue**

**3 or 0 Review(s) - Wait Until 1 month. :PP**

**JA NE!**

**Write something in that box**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. She's Not Gorgeous nor Beautiful

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Dinochurr:: OH HIYA! DINOCHURR IS ALIVE! RAWR! X"D Did I updated too early? or no? It's just that on ****Thursday, we have an exam so I cannot update this story on that day so here's chappy 12 I hope you enjoy it. ;) I LOVE YOU ALLL! MUWAH MUWAH! :D X"D**

**Warning:: Dis-Pleasing Words, (Like Curses or other bad things.) :33 **

**Minerva:: Dinochurr Doesn't own Fairy Tail, It was owned by Hiro (Troll/Ma)shima. And I don't care about it. Tche!**

**Rufus:: Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Previously on My Boyish Gangster Roommate.**

_"Okay, The womanizer is in love~ It's a miracle!" Jet said staring to Loke._

_"So does with the Flame Faggot" Gray said smirking as well as with Gajeel who 'Tee Hee'-ing on the corner._

_"WANNA GO STRIPPER?!" He shouted having an angry sign on the right part his head._

_"FLAME BRAIN" Gray hissed,_

_"ICE PERVERT" Natsu said, leaning in_

_"Oh here they go again.." Erik face-palmed._

_"But I thought you only like girly girls?" Jellal asked to Loke, ignoring the argument of Natsu and Gray._

_"Well, Yeah, Girly Girls are the best," Loke said looking on the desk and scratch the back of his head, "But I think she's still pretty even her attitude was like a sort of a lesbi or something," he paused, "But I think we're meant to be." Loke said in a flirtatious way._

_"WOMANIZER!" Gray and Natsu yelled to each other, but the thing is, Loke was got hit by those words making him join the argument._

_"Oh, Geez, another joined in?!" Jellal rolled his eyes, "Erik, Gajeel, let's leave these idiots" Jellal ordered walking away, "COME BACK HERE TATTOO JELLY FACE!" Gray, Natsu and Loke called him._

_"I HEARD THAT" Jellal shouted making him join them, making Gajeel and Erik sweatdroped._

_'This womanizer doesn't know what he's getting into. A girl should be girly, lady like, demure, gentle, innocent looking. Not some random weirdo girls like Lucy. Tch.' Natsu thought._

* * *

**|| XII - She's Not Gorgeous nor Beautiful ||**

Natsu and the rest of the Dragon Slayers went to a Rave Restaurant.

"Kinana-chan!" Loke Leo called the violet haired beauty who's cleaning some mugs with some clean rugs.

"Oh, Good afternoon, Natsu-kun, Loke-kun,Gajeel-san, Jellal-san and Erik-sama!" She wave her hand as she smiled.

Erik blushed furiously looking away.

"Oh you boys are here~" Mirajane Strauss, came out with a smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"Miraaaa-chaaaann~" The other customers squealed in delight, "Ara~ Ara~" Mira leave them.

Kinana grinned and turn her gaze to the boys, "So, want do you need?" she asked.

"Gajeel wants Levy's number!" Natsu shrieked,

"SHUT UP!" Gajeel glared as he smack him. Kina giggles making Erik turn their gaze on the woman. 'Kawaaiiii~' Erik thought to himself having a dreamy look,

"I won't give Levy-chan's number to him" she grinned, Erik and Natsu laughed on him as Gajeel smacked their heads out.

"Don't you pity that Metal Face, Kina-chan?" Jellal asked pointing to Gajeel,

"I actually do, but Levy-chan, don't give me permission to do so." She said, "And besides, I know Gajeel-san will do anything to win Levy-chan's heart, so he won't give up easily." she smiled.

"So what's your order, Sir's?" she asked having an innocent look.

"FIRE CHICKEN" "RAMEN" "BEEF STEAK" "TEMPURA" "VANILLA SHAKE" "SUSHI" All of them yelled in unison making the violet haired sweatdrop on them as she took their orders, "Hai Hai~" she said with a smile as she entered the kitchen.

* * *

The Dragon Slayers had a satisfying meal at Rave,

"Burp. HAHAHAH! THAT WAS DELICIOUS!" Natsu yelled rubbing his tummy

"Duh, Mirajane Strauss is the cook, Everything she cooked was like in heaven." Gray said crossing his arms.

"Hey Where's Loke?" Erik asked noticing the disappearance of the Womanizer.

"He said he's going home." Jellal said text-ing his Girlfriend, Erza

"LOOK!" Gajeel suddenly stopped and pointed.

A blonde haired girl, surrounded by group of middle aged men. They approach her until she reached the wall.

Natsu's eyes widen when he saw the familiar girl, 'GEEZ, IS THAT LUIGI?!'

"Hey Lil' Missy, Wanna have some fun?" One of them asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Go and have fun with yourselves. BAKAS." She spat rolling his eyes.

.

"OI, OI, THAT BUNNY GIRL IS ON TROUBLE!" Gajeel yelled wanting to rush forward, but his cousin held him back.

"It's too Dangerous" He warned looking to the girl,

"And it's dangerous too!" Erik cut in,

"I think she can handle herself." Natsu closed his eyes.

"Flame Brain, What the heck are you thinking?!" Gray protested, "She's skinny, weak girl, How can she-" Gray stared agape the the group of men fallen on the ground.

"See, I told you." He smirked.

Lucy stepped on one of the men's chest.

"Don't ever dare estimate a girl whether she's skinny or looking weak, A Man like you should respect them" She spat, "Not Dis-Respecting them" she lean closer to the guy as she said the last part as a fiery aura on the backround of hers.

With that, she stomp angrily.

"WOAH, Did you see that?" Erik asked, "She's awesome!" he praised her,

"But still she looks like a bunny. For me." Gajeel stated,

"Did I saw Erza's Lost Sister?!" Jellal asked .

"Don't make me wrong, She's GORGEOUS AND BEAUTIFUL!" Gray complimented the girl.

'Gorgeous? Phwe! Disgusting!' Natsu said making a disgusted face.

"You know that Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked

"No." Natsu denied, "Woahh! Natsu, are you judging the beauty of a woman?" Jellal asked, "Are you Natsu or his impersonator?"

Natsu turned away irritatedly,

'Sheeshh, WTF are they talkin' about? But That Blondie surely has something. That Girl is Gorgeous and.. ha! BEAUTIFUL?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! Sigh, Those Idiot headed are blind. Psh.'

* * *

**Dinochurr:: OOO~~~ LUSHY IS SOO COOL! *^* I LOVE HERR! HEAR THAT? GIRLS SHOULD BE RESPECTED BY MAN NOT DIS-RESPECTING THEM :P AND NATSU, LUSHY IS GORGEOUS AND BEAUTIFUL! :PP **

**SO HOW'S CHAPPY 12? DOES IT GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS! T^T**

**6 Reviews- Countinue**

**3 or 0 Review(s) - Wait Until 1 month. :PP**

**JA NE!**

**Write something in that box**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. Cute Lucy, New Job

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Dinochurr:: HI! Excited for this chapter? TROLOLOLOLOL! XD GOOD NEWS IT'S HERE! X"D BTW, I swear This chapter will be your favorite, 'cuz in this chapter, I wrote some fluffs here, you know, maybe some of you thinks Natsu and Lucy will forever hate themselves, so, here's where their fluffy-ness started ;)) Another thing, I made this chapter longer so.. yeah :33 Your wish is my command X"DD BWHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Neneng:: Bat ang tagal mo? Yan tuloy X"DD**

**Lories FTW:: LEWL! You want another Natsu story? Yer Wish is my command :D**

**To everyone who reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU! HUEHUEHUE~~ :D**

**Warning:: Dis-Pleasing Words, (Like Curses or other bad things.) :33 **

**Happy:: Dinochurr Doesn't own Fairy Tail, It was owned by Hiro (Troll/Ma)shima. And I don't care about it. Tche!**

**Carla:: Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Previously on My Boyish Gangster Roommate.**

_"WOAH, Did you see that?" Erik asked, "She's awesome!" he praised her,_

_"But still she looks like a bunny. For me." Gajeel stated,_

_"Did I saw Erza's Lost Sister?!" Jellal asked ._

_"Don't make me wrong, She's GORGEOUS AND BEAUTIFUL!" Gray complimented the girl._

_'Gorgeous? Phwe! Disgusting!' Natsu said making a disgusted face._

_"You know that Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked_

_"No." Natsu denied, "Woahh! Natsu, are you judging the beauty of a woman?" Jellal asked, "Are you Natsu or his impersonator?"_

_Natsu turned away irritatedly,_

_'Sheeshh, WTF are they talkin' about? But That Blondie surely has something. That Girl is Gorgeous and.. ha! BEAUTIFUL?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! Sigh, Those Idiot headed are blind. Psh.'_

* * *

**|| XIII - Cute Lucy, New Job||**

Natsu went back to his apartment to find Lucy sitting on the couch, Lady-Likely while watching Sword Art Online in TV. **(Dinochurr:: XDD OH GERD. Lushy is an Otaku~ XD)**

"Hey. I saw you being attacked by lecherous men." he said sitting next to her.

"Uh-huh?" she replied, unconcerned.

"Aren't you hurt? wounded? or whatever?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"I've met worse" She shrugged.

Natsu saw her left knee bleeding in addiction to her right knee from the previews day of catching the robber.

"Wh-What happen to your leg?!" he screeched.

Lucy look down and saw her blood tricking down. She wiped the blood and resumed watching TV.

"Aren't you going to bandage it like your right knee?" he asked, eyeing on it.

"I didn't do that one. Don't even bother. They'll heal themselves." Lucy wave it off.

"WHAT DA?! ARE YOU INTENSE?! WHAT IF YOUR WOUND GOT INFECTED?!" He scolded her, "Wait a second" he rushed off and came back after a minute.

He went out holding an alcohol, cotton and gauge band.

"Wh-What's with the alcohol?!" Lucy asked shivering when she saw him holding a alcohol.

"Well, I don't want to you to be infected, so just to be sure, We'll use alcohol." He said looking at her, "Why are you scared?" he asked smirking.

"BA-BAKA!" She said smacking him.

"Hoi! I was trying to help yah!" he said trying to look innocent,

"BUT— Sigh... FINE! Do whatever you want." she rolled her eyes in defeat.

Natsu kneel to her.

"O-Oi! What are you doing?" She eyed on him as a tint of pink apearing on her cheeks.

"Cleaning your wound." he stated flatly putting her foot on his knee.

'What the hell is this feeling?!' she thought to herself looking at the man below her.

"So, what are you doing there?" he asked putting alcohol on the cotton.

"I was finding a job.." she said biting her lip as he gently clean her wound.

"At such secluded area?" he scoffed and sighed, "Why not if I find you a job?" he asked feeling so awkward.

"YOU WH— HUH? WAIT WHAT?!" Lucy looked at him like she just saw him for the first time and forgetting the pain she felt. "Are you Natsu or his Impostor?" she asked.

"I AM Natsu, and if you don't want to help, then f—"

"PLEASE DO," She said standing up and bowing to him.

"Oi! Sit down will yah? I'm still cleaning your wound." he rolled his eye, "And besides, I'm not 'that' bad as you think.."

After a few minutes, Natsu finished cleaning Lucy's wounds. Lucy went straight to his bedroom to sleep peacefully. Natsu stared tiredly at her while she walked straight to his bedroom.

'She looks so sad and beaten, she's different from the tough blondie I've always seen... But... Ugh.. I don't understand!'

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!" Lucy stared in Wide-eyed.

"Hey! A lot of girls wanna work here you know!" Natsu said, "And it's hard convincing Mirajane to hire someone she doesn't know!"

"Whatever." she mumbled, "BUT HAVING A COSPLAY THEME?! So I'm expected to wear Maid clothing or any short skirts or whatever?! Oh Gosh, NEVER!"

"Hops! You want a job right, then come here, And besides, I thought—" Natsu pulled her into the restaurant, "MIRA!"

Mirajane turn around as she smiled sweetly, "Oh~ Hi there Natsu~" She suddenly stared to Lucy from head to toe. "Uwaaahh~ Is this her?"

Natsu nodded, "I know you don't accept ugl—"

"What are you saying ugly?! She's Beautiful!" Mira stared to her in awe, Lucy stared to her, "Wait.. Your Mirajane Strauss? The number one hottest model in Sorcerer Magazine?" Lucy stare wide-eyed.

"Uh-Huh, Hehe, This is so embarrassing" Mira puts her palm on her cheeks as she blush,

"EHEM, sorry to interrupt, so you now accept this ugly duckling, Mira?" Natsu asked rudely crossing his arms.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, She fits the requirements so perfectly! She just need some proper make-up and clothes then TADA~! She soo so Kawaii ~" she squeaked

'Lucy? Kawai? Geez. I'm gonna die. Oh Mavis, Did Mira got blinded?'

"Sigh, Natsu, You don't have the eye to see the inner beauty, I know your eyes are only for my little sister, but there's a lot of pretty girls too out there."

Natsu looked at her,

"Can't you see? See's very VERY pretty!" Mira smiled, "As you were saying, She's not ugly, Okay? Understood me Dragneel?!" she eyed on him like a demon. Natsu nodded as he shiver.

Mira smiled on Lucy, "Oh Dear, I never met such beauty like yours~ Welcome to Rave Restaurant~"

Natsu turned away and facepalmed, 'Oh God My _almost_ future Sister-in-Law was a mad blind woman.'

* * *

"Kina-chan~" Mira called excitedly.

"Yes Mira-sama?" Kinana appeared, "Ohh~ Is this the girl we're hiring? Oh geez, She's pretty!"

Mira shot a devilish look on Natsu, "See, Even Kina-chan thinks that too! Oh Kina-chan Can you get her dressed in our new waitress outfit? Pretty Please~?" She said with a puppy eyes.

"With Pleasure~ Let's Go~" Kinana smiled and rushed off.

* * *

"So~ What's you name?" Kina asked while trying to comb the knots in Lucy's blonde hair.

"Err.. Ouch! I'm Lu—" Lucy shrieked when Kinana's comb couldn't go through her hair, "Lucy Heartfilia"

"Oh Sorry about that, Lucy-chan, You can call me Kina." Kinana smiled, "So~ Are you and Natsu-san are dating?"

Lucy make a disgusted look as she almost choke on air, "OH HOLY MAVIS, DO I LOOK THAT DESPERATE TO LOOK FOR MY ONE AND ONLY OR IT'S JUST THAT I LOOK LIKE MY IQ IS LESS THAN 10 or 5? OH MAVIS, I'D RATHER DIE."

"Woah, Chill girl, It's just that you and him are SOOO close not to mention, you guys argue like a married couple." Kinana smiled, "Also, Natsu ignore all his 'girl' friends after Lisanna, Mira's Little sis, and him break up. All he ever do is to make their relationship survive. So I automatically thought that he finally gave up and start dating with you."

"Lis...sanna?" Lucy glance at the bracelet she's wearing.

_Natsu x Lisanna_

'So this is why Natsu is desperate to have this thing back.., I wonder what happen to him,'

"What happen to them? I mean why did they break up?" Lucy asked in curiosity.

"I'm Sorry Lucy-chan, but only Natsu-san have a position to tell it to you." Kinana walked near the wardrobe to get Lucy's Waitress uniform.

When she comes back, Lucy almost fainted.

'Oh Mavis, I'm gonna die...'

* * *

"Errrr... How long will this would take?" Natsu whined.

"We girls are like that" Mira smiled cleaning the mugs, "Oh~ There they are~" Mira squeak.

Natsu's head whipped up.

Lucy came out in the cute waitress uniform with light make-up, noticing her huge bust, and her blonde hair in curly hair. **(Dinochurr:: Not good in describing things, I'm begging for your forgiveness. LEWL.) **

"Ahh~ Kinana-chan! Your always incredible as always" Mira winked at her, "I knew it! Lucy-san will turn in to such a beautiful goddess!" Mira squealed as she clapped her hands together.

"Ehem, Don't flies enter your mouth, Dragneel." Kinana smirked noticing Natsu mouth agape.

Natsu closed his mouth abruptly, "N-No..Errr... Ughhh... Nevermind." he sluttered.

"The Male Customers will love her!" Mira cheered.

Just then an extremely good looking man came over,

"Miran, You didn't tell me you hired an extremely cute girl here." he scratch the back of his neck.

Mira patted the man's shoulder, "It's Natsu's recommendation, Well yeah, Lucy-chan is Perfectly cute~" she clapped her hands together and smiled dreamily.

"Hey. Im Laxus Dreyar, It's pleasure to meet such a young lady like you." Laxus bow gentlemanly as he kissed Lucy's hand.

"Err, Pleasure to meet you too, Laxus-san." Lucy looked away, annoyed by his action.

All male customers saw her and gasped by her beauty, cuteness as well as sexiness.

Laxus went to his table consist of Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed, "She's cute but she's sort of feisty.." Freed said looking at the newly hired waitress, "I'm even more prettier that that girl, more sexier than Mira and a better Titania than Erza." Evergreen compared herself to others.

"Will you stop comparing yourself? It's so annoying" Bickslow covers his ears.

"Tche!" Evergreen smack Bickslow with her fan and crossed her arms.

Natsu stared at Lucy who's currently talking to Mira.

'How can she can be look so different? Miracles do happen! THAT WAITRESS UNIFORM SHE WEAR IS SO SHORT! She can be attacked by males out there since she turn into a godde—! Wait WTF Am I talking about?! I TAKE THAT BACK! It's a compliment!' Natsu thought as he shook his head and wanting to slam his head to any hard things like wall.

"Ugh." He groaned and left the restaurant making sure the Mirajane shut her mouth about him requesting Lucy to work there at Rave Restaurant.

* * *

**Dinochurr:: HAHAHAH! Rave Restaurant is a COSPLAY Restaurant X''****D BHWHAHAHAH! Lucy's Life is just like Misaki Ayuzawa ne? X"D Oh! Sword Art Online is in the T.V. LOOOOOOOOL! X''DD Do you think Natsu is Falling for Lushy? If yes, YAY ! X""DD**

**Oh I'll be gone for 3 weeks, so that means I'll be back at november 9 or whatever. But that doesn't mean I'll update after that, I think I'll update 4 days after I came back :33 I'm going to do ALOT of things, so yeah, I'm dying JOKE :33**

**SO HOW'S CHAPPY 13? DOES IT GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS! T^T**

**JA NE! SEE YAH MINNA! XD**


	14. Hard Working Blondie

**FULL SUMMARY:: What if a Spoiled Brat and a Boyish Gangster Girl met each other all of a sudden, what will happen? Will romance will bloom around them?**

* * *

**Dinochurr:: HIYA MINNA! X'DD I'm Back :33 I Update this since my friend in FB named "Levy Script-Mage McGarden" excited to upload this chappy so, If Levy is here, Here it is! X"DD ENJOY THIS CHAPPY DESU O - O**

**Warning:: Dis-Pleasing Words, (Like Curses or other bad things.) :33 **

** Dinochurr Doesn't own Fairy Tail, It was owned by Hiro (Troll/Ma)shima. **

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Previously on My Boyish Gangster Roommate.**

_All male customers saw her and gasped by her beauty, cuteness as well as sexiness._

_Laxus went to his table consist of Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed, "She's cute but she's sort of feisty.." Freed said looking at the newly hired waitress, "I'm even more prettier that that girl, more sexier than Mira and a better Titania than Erza." Evergreen compared herself to others._

_"Will you stop comparing yourself? It's so annoying" Bickslow covers his ears._

_"Tche!" Evergreen smack Bickslow with her fan and crossed her arms._

_Natsu stared at Lucy who's currently talking to Mira._

_'How can she can be look so different? Miracles do happen! THAT WAITRESS UNIFORM SHE WEAR IS SO SHORT! She can be attacked by males out there since she turn into a godde—! Wait WTF Am I talking about?! I TAKE THAT BACK! It's a compliment!' Natsu thought as he shook his head and wanting to slam his head to any hard things like wall._

_"Ugh." He groaned and left the restaurant making sure the Mirajane shut her mouth about him requesting Lucy to work there at Rave Restaurant._

* * *

**|| XIV - Hard Working Blondie||**

Natsu flagged a cab since he doesn't have any luxurious car anymore and drove to the Dragneel's Mansion.

He entered the gigantic doors, and to his surprise, his little sister, Wendy tackled him, "NATSU-NII!" Wendy said as she tackled him,

"Hey Little fella." Natsu grinned messing his sister's hair, "Where's Mom and Old Man?" he asked.

"Mom is at the hospital taking care of her patients, like always, while dad is in his study room" Wendy said innocently and smiled, "Thanks Wends," Natsu saluted his sister and rushed off to his father's study room.

Natsu opened his father's study room's door without knocking, surprisely, he's just reading some of the paperworks.

"OI OLD MAN" Natsu hissed,

"So My son finally visited me, eh?" Igneel said, peeking to his son's reaction.

"Can I have my credit cards back? As well as my car." he asked,

"No." Igneel insisted, "Me and Your mom have already told you, that Strauss you've been following is NOT worth it for you. And Look at your grades! Before your a top student! Always in the honors! Now, you can't even get a letter B!" He said, "I'm not going to return you credit cards and car until you managed to get B or A in your grade!"

"OLD MAN!" Natsu cried,

"And if you go where that Strauss go again, Sorry Natsu, Me and Your mom will confiscate your apartment" He added before resuming back to work.

"Damn it." He said leaving the mansion.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O

Natsu carries 4 thickest books, in all major subjects. He sighed and walked through his apartment, "What the hell I have to get that stupid B Grade?! Isn't C is enough?" he hissed talking to himself,

When he entered his apartment, surprisely, the lights were off, which means the Gangster Blondie is not at home.

"Blondie is not home, eh?" he asked himself.

He check all around the house, no sign of the woman he hated. "Did she leave?" He froze, "SHE DECIDED TO LEAVE! He picked up the blue cat and dance some random victory dance.

Just then the apartment's door and came the zombie-looking Lucy.

Lucy saw him who is frozen halfway of his victory dance the poor blue cat was on his hands, and it was on high and look at him weirdly.

"You told me before I was weird, but then, look on what your doing, your more weirder than me, psh" She went to the couch and sit.

"You came back..?" Natsu said stupidly.

"Of course I came back" Lucy scoffed "I haven't earn enough yet and your bracelet is still with me."

Natsu stare to her in poker face, 'Yeah... Right.'

"Why are you late?" he asked, glancing at the wall clock, "8pm! Rave Restaurant closes at 5pm!"

"I volunteered to stay and close the restaurant" Lucy yawned "And I don't want to waste my money so, I walk back here." Lucy went to the couch and sleeps there. Natsu nudge her "O-Oi" Her eyes were close and her breathing was slow and gentle.

"Geez, Luigi is surely an angel when sleeping" he said to himself, "No matter how strong and weird she was, she's still a girl and a human." Natsu carried her in bridal style and went to his bedroom and gently puts her to bed.

When he's done, he went to the couch then sleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Lucy woke up early, since she never had a habit to sleep late.

"Why I'm back in the bedroom? I don't remember making it here"

She smiled, "That Natsu had a good side eh?" she writes a letter, '**Thanks _Natsu_**'

She went to make a breakfast for him and her. After that she eats her breakfast and went to work.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Natso woke up on the 7th snooze of his alarm clock.

"DAMN, I'M LATE!" He screamed and dash of the couch making Happy winced, he wore his uniform in less than a minute and heading to the kitchen. He smelled the toasted bread with egg and bacon making him droll.

He stuffed the toasted bread to his mouth. He notice a letter near the plate '**Thanks Natsu**', he grinned knowing that it was from Lucy. He glance at the time, "HOLY CRAP! I'M LATE!" He cursed and quickly leaves his apartment and went to school.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Natsu return home, late that day and totally worn out while carrying 4 thickness book from the library.

"Pfftt. Stupid deal." he mumbled putting the books on his study table on his bedroom. He notice, Lucy isn't at home yet. A smirk crept to Natsu's face.

He went to the bathroom to take a bath. When he's finished he went to his bedroom to study. He lay down on his soft bed before studying. "MY BED~~" he shrieked hugging the pillows. It smelt like Vanilla.

'Mmmm~ Since when did my pillow smell like vanilla?' Natsu asked to himself still smelling the scent of Vanilla in his pillow. He lay there for a few minutes. 'Lucy isn't at home yet' he thought sitting to his comfortable bed.

"Sigh, Time to study. Lucy will go to my bed. Like always." Natsu picked the books from his study table and decided to study on the couch.

After a few hour of stu[dying], "Why am I doing this?" he asked himself messing his already messy hair.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Lucy came home late and saw Natsu sleeping with his books, Happy came to approach her, as she picked Happy up.

"Hey there little kitty" Lucy smiled to the cat who's now meowing to her. "Hungry eh?" she chuckled looking for Happy's bowl feeding him.

"Your Buddy is quite generous don't you think?" she said smiling to the cat who's now eating. She went beside him, helping helped to cover Natsu with a blanket. "Psh, It's your obligation to feed Happy ya know." she said staring. "To be honest, you're good-looking and cute Mr Dragneel." she mumbled "But you're too immature and spoiled. Bleh~"

"And you're too good for me." She smiled and sighed. When she realized what she have said, her face become a tomato, she slapped herself, "Baka Lucy, He has a girlfriend." she told herself,

She went into the bathroom to wash up and lay to the comfortable bed

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Hey Guys, Wanna go to Rave?" Gray asked eagerly.

"I'll try" Gajeel said leaning to the wall.

"Sure, But I think the Princesses will come with us too." Jellal said.

"Wha-What the heck! The Stalker! She's going after me!" Gray panic earning a smack from Cobra, "Will you shut up? My ears are bleeding because of you" Cobra glared.

"But hey, I heard from Raijinshu there's a newly hired waitress and she's very pretty and cute" Gray said.

"Really? We should go there! After school." Jellal grinned.

"Dude, You're cheating Erza!" Gajeel shrieked afraid to lose his friend, "Nahh, I'm helping her, Erza wants to have a cute model for the fashion show the Scarlets were doing, maybe we can suggest the new waitress." Jellal grinned.

"He-Hey! I heard there's a new resto near the school, maybe we should go there." Natsu suggest,

"Hey, Are you questioning Mira's cook?" Gray asked, "Raise your hand if you want Flame Brain suggestion." Nobody raise their hands except Natsu himself.

"Majority wins" Gray smirked. 'Darn it!' he cursed.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"YES WE'RE HERE!" Gray grinned ignoring how the blue-haired girl cringed to his arm.

"I heard from Raijinshu Group, Mira hired a new pretty looking waitress" Jellal said to his girlfriend, Erza, "We'll see." Erza said.

"What are you waiting for? Halloween? Christmas? Let's goo!" Droy said with a hungry look on his face (Him and Jet are with Levy). Natsu gulped there and sweating as he entered.

The restaurant was filed with screams and gasps from the girls inside.

"KYAAAHH~ THE DRAGON SLAYERS! Are so HOT"

"Bro, Look, The Princesses. They're Sexy"

The girls and boys inside become a fangirl and fanboy.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Lucy noticed all the customers suddenly getting rowdy from the arrival of large group of boys and girls.

"Who are they?" Lucy asked her co-worker slash friend, Laki Olietta. "You don't know who are they?" Laki gasped and her eyes widen in shock, "The Boy's Group are called Dragon Slayers while Those Girls with them are Princesses." Laki said staring to them while she's cleaning the mugs.

"Dragon Slayers and Princesses are the popular students in Fairy University" She point to them as she clapped her hands together.

"Mira-sama's little sister, Lisanna is one of the Princesses before" Laki smiled,

"What happened? Why does she quit being one of the princesses?" Lucy asked,

"I dunno~ But you now" Laki leaned near and whispered, "Natsu-sama and Loki-sama are the hottest Dragon Slayer ever." Laki squealed.

Lucy's heart stood still when she heard the familiar names her eyes followed to where Laki was pointing.

'NATSU?! LOKE?! WHAT THE HECK?! Wait.. Why does Natsu is here? Does he have an amnesia? Or he wants to make me embarrassed today? Psh, I should pretend that I don't know him'

Laki rushed forward to Mirajane, "Mira-sama~ Dragon Slayers and Princesses are here, Can I serve them?"

Mira looked toward the Dragon Slayers and saw Natsu within their midst and a smile crept on Mira's face. Lucy gulped 'I don't like that smile.'

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~~ You are needed in the kitchen. You're going to help me and Kinana-chan" Mirajane smiled "Lucy, you go serve them."

"I can help in the kitchen!" Lucy volunteered.

"Naah, We can handle this, Lucy-san" Mira innocently said, looking for a random reason, "Now, Go and serve the Dragon Slayers and Princesses"

"Agrh.." She groaned as she took the menus and went to their table as she hung her head low, not wanting to be noticed by Loke.

"Ko-Konichiwa Minna-san, Here is our menu. Please let me take your order" she asked nervously.

Natsu saw her hugging her head. 'That's right Luigi, don't let them see you! A-And you're kinda cute when nervous... Wait, WTF am I talking about?!'

"So you're the new waitress here, eh?" Cobra said eyeing on her. "Can you let us see your face?"

Natsu shot a glare to the maroon haired without anyone noticing.

Lucy gulped and lifted her head for them to saw her face.

"Woah, She's really pretty." Jellal said, "What do you think Erza?" he asked his girlfriend as Erza stared to the waitress in her mouth slightly open, "I should recommend her." Erza whispered.

"Lucy Heartfilia...?" Loke asked not believing his eyes.

Natsu's head whipped to Loke's direction, 'Womanizer knows her?'

"Heya, Loke" Lucy nodded in recognition.

Natsu stared to them in wide eyes, 'THEY KNOW EACH OTHER?!'

* * *

**Dinochurr:: WOOT WOOT~ XD Lucy and Loke met again, LoLu! lol no! X'D Natsu run with Lucy! X"DD**

**SO HOW'S CHAPPY 14? DOES IT GOOD? BAD? SUCKS? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS! T^T**

**JA NE! SEE YAH MINNA! XD**


End file.
